GSI: Hogwarts
by attack09
Summary: SSHG Ein Jahr nach dem Krieg. Hermione holt ihr 7. Schuljahr nach, als ihr merkwürdige Dinge in Hogwarts auffallen. Ausgerechnet mit Snape macht sie sich auf die Suche nach der Wahrheit, wobei sie gefährlichen Geschöpfen und alten Gegnern wieder begegnen.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**: Und wieder einmal belästige ich euch mit einem neuen Machwerk – doch keine Angst, es ist nur ein kurzes diesmal, lediglich 5 Kapitel. Aber… (es gibt immer ein Aber, nicht wahr? :D) ich plane eigentlich, einen Zyklus zu schreiben, der solche GSI-Geschichten enthält. Diese Story ist fertig, und eine zweite (GSI: London) in Arbeit. Ideen hätte ich für mindestens noch eine, sollte euch diese Art der Shortstorys zusagen.

**Ich widme dieses 1. Kapitel McAbe. **

**In Memoriam Harald Brune. **

_**Solange auch nur ein Mensch noch an uns denkt, haben wir nicht umsonst gelebt. **_

**SSHGSSHG**

**GSI: Hogwarts **oder** Die Regeln des sozialen Miteinanders**

**1. Kapitel**

Seltsames ging vor in Hogwarts, fand Hermione Granger, ihres Zeichens Headgirl und somit auch verantwortlich für seltsame Sachen. Die junge Frau mit den braunen, wilden Haaren eilte sinnierend durch den zweiten Korridor und betrachtete die Bilder an den Wänden. Normalerweise befanden sich in eben diesen Bildern ihre Bewohner, die sich bewegenden Ritter, Burgfräuleins, Mägde, Reiter, Kämpfer – was man in Schlossgemälden so erwarten konnte.

Doch die Bilder waren leer. Selbstverständlich gab es alles andere noch, die dunklen Burgen, die Wälder, Wiesen, Landschaften, die Stillleben… nur die „lebenden" Wesen waren verschwunden. Und das schon seit zwei Tagen. Was ging hier vor? Hermione hatte Professor McGonagall gefragt, doch die Direktorin hatte nur abwesend mit den Schultern gezuckt. Natürlich, sie hatte ganz andere Probleme.

Die Wiederaufnahme des Schulalltages hatte über ein Jahr gedauert. Nach der Schlacht um Hogwarts war so vieles zerstört, so viele Verluste zu beklagen, so viel neu zu organisieren und vor allem zu realisieren, dass man selbst nicht nur überlebt, sondern auch die Pflicht hatte zu _leben_, dass Professor McGonagall wahrlich schwer einen Gedanken an solch relativ banale Sachen verschwendete wie die verschwundenen Personen der Bilder.

Doch Hermione ließ diese Sache nicht los. Es war nicht so, dass sie zuviel Freizeit hatte, denn sie musste das siebte Jahr nachholen und sich auf die Prüfungen vorbereiten, ihren Schulsprecherpflichten nachkommen, die Lehrer und Professoren unterstützen und nicht selten Seelsorgeraufgaben übernehmen.

Der Krieg hatte seine Spuren hinterlassen. Die physikalischen Zerstörungen waren beseitigt worden, die Wunden verheilt, doch die psychischen Belastungen lasteten noch schwer auf jedem einzelnen Gemüt.

Hermione hatte lange überlegt, ob sie an die Schule zurückkehren sollte. Als bekannteste „Kriegsheldin" hätte sie es nicht nötig gehabt, denn die Eulen mit Job- und Universitätsangeboten hackten schon aufeinander ein, um als erste ihre Post abgeben zu können.

Harry und Ron hatten die Gelegenheit ergriffen, auch ohne Schulabschluss ihre Ausbildung als Auror zu beginnen. Wer hätte es ihnen auch verwehren wollen? Gab es doch sogar schon Stimmen, die Harry als neuen Zaubereiminister forderten. Harry hatte selbstverständlich abgelehnt, jedoch auch erleichtert darauf verzichtet, wieder nach Hogwarts zu gehen.

Und da es wohl nur wenige Zauberer oder Hexen gab, die mehr als er über die Auswirkungen schwarzer Magie wussten und niemand bestreiten konnte, dass sowohl er als auch Ron kämpfen konnten, gab es auch keinen Widerspruch, als sie den Auroren als Anwärter beitraten.

Hermiones Weg war das nicht. Klar, auch sie konnte kämpfen, aber verdammt noch mal, sie wollte nicht nur wissen, _wie_ ein Zauber funktionierte, sondern auch _warum_! Und sie wollte einen sauberen Schnitt – die siebte Klasse nachholen, den besten Schulabschluss hinlegen, der je in diesen altehrwürdigen Mauern gesehen wurde, und dann wollte sie auf eine Universität, und zwar auf die beste.

Sie hatte noch keine Vorstellung davon, was sie studieren wollte, aber sie wollte lernen, wollte verstehen und begreifen, verinnerlichen und neue Erkenntnisse gewinnen. Und weil sie so war, weil sie nicht aus ihrer Haut heraus konnte, musste sie wissen, was es mit den leeren Bildern im Schloss auf sich hatte.

Sie runzelte die Stirn, als sie das Gemälde eines Turmzimmers betrachtete. Man sah einen Tisch, auf dem ein Krug Wein stand und drei Stühle. Hier hatte Sir Cadogan, der dicke, kleine Ritter, oft genug mit seinen beiden Freunden, Lord Rick of Bigwamp und dem ehrwürdigen Kanzler Sir Isaac, gesessen und sich über den Niedergang der Kultur unterhalten.

Hermione hatte ihn nicht kommen gehört, deshalb machte sie einen Satz, als sich hinter ihr eine dunkle, leise Stimme erhob. „Die Tatsache allein, dass Sie Schulsprecherin sind…" Er beendete den Satz nicht, denn sie hatte reflexartig den Zauberstab gezogen und war blitzschnell herumgewirbelt. Der Stab lag direkt an seinem Hals, was ihn veranlasste, sich selbst zu unterbrechen.

Sie atmete heftig, erst dann begriff sie, was sie getan hatte. Sie bedrohte ein Mitglied des Lehrkörpers. Und zwar nicht nur irgendeines – nein, es musste ausgerechnet _er_ sein! Um seinen Hals von dem Druck ihres Zauberstabes zu entlasten, hatte er den Kopf ein wenig zurück gebogen, und sie konnte genau eine blasse, aber nichtsdestotrotz deutliche Narbe erkennen, direkt an der Stelle, an der die Spitze ihres Stabes auf seine Haut drückte.

Das Wissen um ihr Fehlverhalten überschwemmte ihr Nervensystem, flutete durch ihren ganzen Körper und ließ sie nach Luft schnappen. Als hätte sie sich verbrannt, riss sie den Zauberstab zurück und ließ ihn mit einer ihr nicht einmal bewussten, fließenden Bewegung in ihrem Ärmel verschwinden.

„Es tut mir Leid, Sir!", sprudelte es aus ihr hervor. „Ich wusste nicht, dass Sie hier sind, und ich…"

Professor Snape hob eine Hand und sie verstummte. Er trat einen Schritt auf sie zu und starrte sie an. Sie ging ihm höchstens bis zur Brust, so dass es ihm leicht fiel, auf sie herabzusehen. „Nun, wie ich gerade bemerken wollte, Miss Granger: die Tatsache allein, dass Sie Schulsprecherin sind, gibt Ihnen weder das Recht, sich nach der Ausgangssperre außerhalb Ihres Gemeinschaftsraumes herumzutreiben, noch gar jemanden anzugreifen, der Sie darauf hinweisen wollte."

„Ich treibe mich nicht herum, Sir, und ich habe Sie nicht angegriffen!", verteidigte sich Hermione leise. „Ich hatte mich nur erschrocken, als Sie sich so angeschlichen hatten – so etwas macht man einfach nicht!"

Seine Augenbraue zuckte nach oben. „30 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor", sagte er seidig. „Fünf dafür, dass Sie sich herumtreiben" – er betonte letzteres besonders süffisant – „fünf für Ihren Angriff auf einen Lehrer, und zwanzig…" Er zeigte ein kurzes Raubtierlächeln. „Für Ihre unerträgliche Art, mich darauf hinweisen zu wollen, was sich gehört oder nicht gehört."

Er wartete auf ihre Reaktion. Sie war neunzehn und somit seit zwei Jahren erwachsen. Als Kind wäre sie in Tränen ausgebrochen oder hätte angefangen, verzweifelt auf ihrer Unterlippe zu kauen.

Ihre Beherrschung war jetzt bedeutend größer als früher, doch er konnte ihr Mienenspiel noch immer mühelos lesen. Ärger flammte in ihren hellen, braunen Augen auf, Röte stieg in ihre Wangen. Alles in allem, fand er, hatte es sich gelohnt, sie wütend zu machen, auch wenn sie nicht mehr weinend weglief.

„Entschuldigen Sie vielmals, Sir!", presste Hermione zwischen den Zähnen hervor. „Ich bedaure außerordentlich, dass ich meinen Zauberstab auf Sie gerichtet hatte. Gerade Sie wissen doch, dass das eine automatisierte Reaktion war, auf die ich keinen Einfluss hatte. Und ich wollte nur darauf hinweisen, dass es gewisse Regelns des sozialen Umgangs und Miteinanders gibt, und dazu gehört es eben auch, sich nicht an jemanden heranzuschleichen und ihn zu erschrecken!"

„Sie riskieren es tatsächlich, Miss Granger", stellte er fest. „Bevor ich Ihnen für Ihr unerträglich besserwisserisches Verhalten noch mehr Punkte abziehe, wären Sie wohl so freundlich mir mitzuteilen, warum Sie sich zwanzig Minuten nach zehn Uhr abends noch hier aufhalten?

Ich wüsste es, sollten Sie heute mit den Wachrunden dran sein, denn zufälligerweise bin ich der stellvertretende Direktor und somit auch für die Dienstpläne verantwortlich – und Sie, Miss Granger, stehen heute nicht darauf. Da ist nur ein Name eingetragen, nämlich S Punkt Snape."

Seine Stimme war jetzt außerordentlich sanft, trügerisch sanft, und Hermione wusste, egal, was sie sagte, er würde es in seinem Sinne auslegen. Also konnte sie ihm auch genauso gut die Wahrheit mitteilen. Vielleicht hatte er ja sogar eine Idee, dann hatte sich der Punkteabzug wenigstens gelohnt.

Innerlich mit den Schultern zuckend und sich zur Ruhe zwingend, hob sie den Kopf und sah ihn an. „Ich bin hier, weil ich versucht habe herauszufinden, wo all die Leute aus den Gemälden sind."

Sein Blick hielt sie fest, zwang sie, sich ihm zu stellen. Offensichtlich war er verblüfft, denn er musterte forschend ihr Gesicht, suchte nach Anzeichen eines Streiches oder einer Frechheit. Doch er fand nichts, und seine Augen glitten von ihr zu den Bildern, und er sah sie sich an, immer eines nach dem anderen.

Schließlich lief er sogar ein paar Schritte den Gang hinunter und überprüfte alle anderen Gemälde in diesem Korridor. Dann drehte er sich wieder zu ihr um. „Ich gehe davon aus, dass es nicht ein alberner Scherz von Ihrer Seite aus oder der Ihrer Hausgenossen ist, Miss Granger?"

Sie verzog kurz den Mund. „Glauben Sie, dafür würde ich riskieren, von _Ihnen_ erwischt zu werden?" Er fragte sich kurz, ob sie wusste, dass er heute Abend unterwegs sein würde, doch andererseits musste er ihr Recht geben. Sie war zu intelligent, um für etwas, das nicht einmal witzig war, Punkte zu riskieren.

Eine steile Falte erschien auf seiner Stirn. „Wann ist es Ihnen das erste Mal aufgefallen?", fragte er ohne seine übliche Häme oder Spott.

„Vorgestern Abend", gab sie zu. „Da habe ich mir noch nichts dabei gedacht, aber als sie dann gestern auch noch weg waren, habe ich Professor McGonagall darauf hingewiesen, doch sie…"

„Miss Granger! Sie sollten sich wirklich angewöhnen, nur die Fragen zu beantworten, die auch gestellt wurden", unterbrach er sie scharf. „Das ist nämlich auch eine Regel des sozialen Miteinanders, die Sie verinnerlichen sollten. Leute machen das so, sie stellen eine Frage, weil sie etwas wissen wollen. Sie erwarten keinen zweistündigen Vortrag!"

Leute machten das so… Sie hätte beinahe abfällig geschnaubt. Was wusste Professor Snape schon davon, was Leute machten? Fast hätte sie sich zu einem Seufzen hinreißen lassen. Sie musste auch das Pech haben, ausgerechnet der Fledermaus über den Weg zu laufen. Es war in ihren Augen wirklich fantastisch, dass er Naginis Biss überlebt hatte, sie gönnte es ihm von ganzen Herzen.

Aber nicht für einen Augenblick hätte sie gedacht, dass er ebenso wie sie nach Hogwarts zurückkehren würde. Da sie ab und zu Eulen mit Madam Pomfrey austauschte, hatte sie alles über seine Genesung gewusst und durch die Medien war es niemanden in der gesamten Zaubererwelt vergönnt gewesen, nichts über den Prozess gegen den Spion und Ex-Schulleiter zu erfahren.

Anfangs war die Stimmung so aufgeheizt und ihm gegenüber feindselig gewesen, dass die Auroren ihn mit Ignorierzaubern und unter schwerster Bewachung vor den Zaubergamot brachten. Aber um so länger sich der Prozess hinzog, um so mehr Details aus seinem Leben bekannt wurden, die Reihe der Zeugen, die zu seinen Gunsten aussagte, immer länger wurde, um so mehr wandelten sich die Meinungen und Ansichten der Zeitungen und der Bevölkerung, und schließlich gab es frenetischen Jubel, als er freigesprochen wurde.

Es bildeten sich Fanclubs, und überall in London und anderen großen Städten konnte man junge Männer und junge und nicht mehr ganz so junge Frauen mit Ansteckern herumlaufen sehen, die sein Konterfei zeigten, welches sich plötzlich in dutzende Fledermäuse verwandelte, die aus dem Button heraus stoben und einen grün-silbernen Streifen hinterließen, die die Worte Bat-Girl oder Bat-Boy bildeten, je nach Geschlecht des Groupies.

_Wenn man es genau betrachtete, war Hogwarts eigentlich die einzige Wahl, die er hatte_, dachte Hermione und beobachtete ihren Lehrer, der, offensichtlich tief in Gedanken versunken, vergessen hatte, dass er ihr ja noch das Leben schwer machen musste. Hier gab es keine kreischenden Mädchen, die hinter ihm herliefen, sobald er auf die Straße trat oder keine freudestrahlenden Männer, die versuchten, ihn auf einen Drink einzuladen.

_Okay, kreischen taten die Mädchen hier auch manchmal seinetwegen_, überlegte sie spöttisch, _aber bestimmt nicht vor Begeisterung_. Plötzlich wirbelte er zu ihr herum. „Was stehen Sie noch hier herum, Miss Know-it-all? Scheren Sie sich ins Bett, bevor ich meine guten Umgangsformen vergesse!"

Das war ein Witz. Das _musste_ ein Witz sein. Snape und Umgangsformen? Und dann auch noch gute? Sie konnte nicht verhindern, dass ihre Mundwinkel zuckten, als sie ihn anstarrte, und ihre Augen zu glänzen begannen. Er trat drohend auf sie zu. „Einen Ton", warnte er. „Und jetzt ab mit Ihnen, oder Gryffindor kann morgen von vorne anfangen!"

_So schlimm wäre das auch wieder nicht_, dachte Hermione, als sie sich umdrehte und in lockerem Lauf davon trabte. Immerhin war das neue Schuljahr erst zwei Monate alt, und die Slytherins, Ravenclaws und Hufflepuffs konnten sie bei dem jetzigen Punktestand problemlos wieder einholen.

Snape sah ihr hinterher, und seine Lippen kräuselten sich leicht vor Amüsement.

**SSHGSSHG**

Es half nichts, sie musste in die Bibliothek. Wenn sie irgendwo fündig wurde, dann dort. Es war Sonntag früh, noch nicht einmal acht Uhr, doch Hermione hielt es nicht mehr im Bett. Sie hatte, bevor sie eingeschlafen war, über die Bilder nachgedacht, doch sie war zu keinem Ergebnis gekommen. Sie musste recherchieren.

Es war das einzige, was sie hier in Hogwarts wirklich störte. Dass sie niemanden mehr hatte, mit dem sie sich austauschen konnte. Natürlich, sie kannte alle, doch mit keinem teilte sie die große Vertraulichkeit wie mit Harry und Ron. Und Ron selbst schmollte im Moment mit ihr, weil sie ihm mitgeteilt hatte, dass es so mit ihnen nicht funktionierte.

Sie seufzte, als sie die schwere Tür zur Bibliothek aufstieß. Es musste selbst ihm klar gewesen sein, dass sie eher eine Geschwisterliebe denn die große Leidenschaft verband, doch es kränkte ihn in seiner Eitelkeit, dass sie es war, die pragmatisch die Notbremse gezogen und ihre Beziehung beendet hatte.

Madam Pince nickte ihr knapp zu, als sie eintrat und widmete sich dann wieder ihrer Aufgabe, was auch immer das sein mochte. Sie wusste genau, dass Hermione sich hier fast genauso gut auskannte wie sie selbst und dass sie nicht von ihr belästigt werden würde.

Einen Augenblick stand Hermione unschlüssig da und sinnierte, dann straffte sie sich und ging in die Abteilung der magischen Geschichte. Wenn es jemals vorgekommen war, dass Bilder für längere Zeit von ihren Bewohnern verlassen wurden, dann musste das irgendwo vermerkt sein.

Die _Geschichte Hogwarts_ sparte sie sich – das Buch kannte sie auswendig. Mit zurückgelegtem Kopf studierte sie die Titel der höher stehenden dicken, in Leder gebundenen Bände. _Als die Bilder laufen lernten von Louis Daguerre_ erschien ihr viel versprechend, und sie stellte sich auf Zehenspitzen und streckte den Arm aus, um es herunter zu holen.

Mit einem Wusch zischte etwas Schwarzes vorbei und nahm ihr eben dieses Buch direkt vor der Nase weg. Hermione erschrak und tastete nach ihrem Zauberstab, doch im Bruchteil der Sekunde erinnerte sie sich an die gestrige Begebenheit, und sie ließ ihn stecken und drehte sich langsam herum.

„Respekt, Miss Granger", murmelte Snape abwesend, der ihr Buch in der Hand hielt und sie nicht einmal eines Blickes würdigte. „Sie sind ja doch lernfähig. Kaum kenne ich Sie acht, neun Jahre, muss ich es auch einmal zugeben."

Zorn schnürte ihr die Kehle zu, und das war ganz gut, denn sonst hätte sie sich bestimmt zu einer nicht sehr wertvollen verbalen Entgleisung hinreißen lassen. So jedoch zählte sie innerlich langsam bis zehn und mühte sich um einen höflichen Ton. „Auch Ihnen einen schönen guten Morgen, Sir", sagte sie betont ruhig. „Würden Sie mir bitte dieses Buch geben? Ich wollte es gerade holen, als Sie es mir – sicherlich unbeabsichtigt – wegnahmen."

Jetzt hatte sie seine Aufmerksamkeit. „Ich tue nie etwas unbeabsichtigt, Miss Granger, das sollten Sie im Laufe der Jahre gelernt haben. Und ich habe dieses Buch genommen, damit Sie es nicht bekommen. Ich fürchte, Sie haben vor, Ihre neugierige Nase wieder in Dinge zu stecken, die Sie nichts angehen. Sorgen Sie sich darum, einen Abschluss von 1000 Prozent zu erreichen und überlassen Sie es mir, mich um die Gemälde zu kümmern."

Hermione ballte die Fäuste. Sie hatte dieses Problem entdeckt, und es musste schon mehr kommen als eine miesepetrige Fledermaus aus dem Kerker, um sie davon abzuhalten, ihre Nase da rein zu stecken, wie es besagte Fledermaus auszudrücken pflegte. „Sir, hier gibt es bestimmt noch ein Dutzend anderer Bücher, die sich mit diesem Thema beschäftigen. Haben Sie jetzt vor, mir alle wegzunehmen oder mir dir Bibliothek zu verbieten? Das wäre nicht fair, wissen Sie?"

Sie hatte nicht übel Lust, ihm das höhnische Grinsen aus dem Gesicht zu wischen. „Fair ist mein zweiter Vorname", schnurrte er. „Und Sie haben Recht, ich verweise Sie für heute aus der Bibliothek. Ich habe eine gewisse Fürsorgepflicht Ihnen gegenüber, und da ich weiß, dass Sie eindeutig zu viel arbeiten, bekommen Sie für heute die Order, sich zu erholen. Sollte ich Sie im Laufe des Tages irgendwo beim Lernen oder Arbeiten antreffen, sehe ich mich leider gezwungen, drastische Maßnahmen gegen Sie zu ergreifen."

„Das können Sie nicht ernst meinen! Das… ich… das macht man einfach nicht!", platzte es aus ihr heraus.

„Miss Granger! Möchten Sie mir wieder einen Vortrag darüber halten, was Leute machen oder nicht machen? Ich bin daran nicht interessiert. Und jetzt gehen Sie, bevor ich die Punkte Ihres Hauses reduziere!"

Ihr mühsam im Zaum gehaltener Zorn kochte über. „_Eine_ Regel des sozialen Miteinanders kann ich Ihnen ganz unverbindlich mitteilen, Professor! Wenn man eine Drohung oft genug wiederholt, verliert sie ihre Wirkung! Auf Wiedersehen!" Sie wirbelte herum und stürmte davon, ohne auf die aufgebrachte Madam Pince zu achten, die ihr empört nachsah.

Severus Snape lachte leise.

**SSHGSSHG**

Hermione hatte sich an den See zurückgezogen. Vor lauter Wut hatte sie beim Frühstück keinen Bissen herunterbekommen, aber dafür hatte sie eine bessere Idee gehabt. Sie war zu Dennis Creevey gegangen und hatte ihn gefragt, ob er einen Louis Daguerre kannte – und wenn ja, ob er zufällig seine Werke besaß und sie auch noch hier hatte.

Dennis, der zwar nicht ganz so fotoverrückt wie sein älterer Bruder Colin war, hatte dennoch alle ihre Fragen mit Ja beantworten können. Und so saß sie jetzt an ihrem Lieblingsplatz an eine Trauerweide gelehnt, das schwere Buch von Louis Daguerre auf ihrem Schoß. Vom Schloss aus war sie nicht zu sehen, und nur wer sich ihr direkt von der Seite näherte, konnte sie entdecken.

Bis dahin würde sie viel Zeit haben, den Wälzer zu schrumpfen und verschwinden zu lassen. Sie blätterte im hinteren Teil des Buches, dort, wo auf Fehler und Probleme hingewiesen wurde. Sie starrte auf ein leeres Blatt. Verblüfft hob sie ihren Kopf und sah abwesend auf den See hinaus, wo ein paar Wassermenschen den milden Novembertag nutzten, um den Riesenkraken zu ärgern.

Als sie wieder auf das Buch sah, formten sich vor ihren Augen Schriftzeichen. _Willkommen!_, stand da. _Was möchten Sie wissen? Wie kann ich Ihnen helfen?_

_Wow_!, dachte sie beeindruckt, aber auch unangenehm berührt. Natürlich war es in der Zaubererwelt möglich, mit dem Geist eines Autoren zu kommunizieren, doch gleichzeitig rief es auch die Geschehnisse ihres zweiten Schuljahres zurück, als Harry über das Tagebuch mit der Erinnerung des jungen Tom Riddle gesprochen hatte.

Hermione sah sich um, doch die Ländereien von Hogwarts lagen verlassen da. Sie konnte von ihrem Platz aus Rauch aus dem Kamin von Hagrids Hütte aufsteigen sehen, ansonsten bewegte sich nichts. Aus ihrer Tasche entnahm sie eine Feder und überlegte kurz.

_Was kann die Personen von Gemälden veranlassen, ihre Bilder für längere Zeit zu verlassen?_, schrieb sie dann sorgfältig.

_Definieren Sie längere Zeit!_, kam sofort eine Reaktion.

_Mindestens drei Tage_, antwortete sie.

Ihre Buchstaben verblassten, und das Blatt lag wieder rein und weiß vor ihr. Sie wartete. Nach gut fünf Minuten seufzte sie. Offensichtlich konnte ihr nicht einmal der Erfinder der Fotografie eine Antwort auf diese Frage geben.

Sie wollte gerade aufgeben und das Buch zuklappen, als erneut die dunkle Schrift auftauchte, dieses Mal krakeliger, als ob jemand dringend und in Eile geschrieben hätte.

_Sie müssen verstehen, dass die Personen in einem Bild nicht tatsächlich tot oder lebendig sind_, hieß es da_. Wenn es nur Menschen oder Lebewesen der Phantasie sind, also nie real existiert haben, besitzen sie nicht einmal eine eigene Art von Bewusstsein, trotz des Zaubers, der dafür sorgt, dass sie sich bewegen und sprechen können. Sie müssen erst im Laufe der Zeit „lernen", so dass sie irgendwann auch eigene Charaktere „entwickeln". _

_Ein soeben entstandener gemalter Ritter beispielsweise, der nicht auf einer realen Person basiert, wird nicht fähig sein, mehr als ein paar höfliche Floskeln von sich zu geben, wie man sie von ihm einem Edelfräulein gegenüber erwarten kann. Ein Ritter jedoch, der schon einige Jahrzehnte oder gar Jahrhunderte existiert, hat eine ganz eigene Persönlichkeit. _

Hermione dachte an Sir Cadogan und musste dem Buch zustimmen.

_Ganz anders hingegen ist es mit Leuten, die tatsächlich einst existierten. Sie haben ein Bewusstsein und sie denken und handeln, wie sie es auch schon zu Lebzeiten getan haben. Wenn jetzt also alle Lebewesen aus den Bildern verschwunden sind, muss es mit so einer einst echten Person zu tun haben. Er oder sie muss dafür gesorgt haben, dass alle anderen auch verschwunden sind, oder jemand aus der realen Welt ist dafür verantwortlich._

_Aber was könnte der Grund dafür sein?_, schrieb Hermione.

_Eine tatsächliche oder eingebildete große Gefahr_, lautete die Antwort.

_Was könnte gemalten Personen denn gefährlich werden?_, dachte sie und schrieb das auf das weiße Blatt.

_Etwas, das ebenfalls erst einmal nur als gemalte Gefahr existiert, jedoch auch real werden könnte!_ Umso mehr Antworten sie erhielt, umso verwirrter wurde Hermione und noch mehr Fragen tauchten auf.

_Ist so etwas schon einmal vorgekommen? Gibt es Beispiele dafür? _

_Ich kenne nur eine Begebenheit, die sich in meinem Todesjahr 1851 zutrug: ein schwarzmagischer Zauberer namens Rasputin kreierte eine Seuche, die zuerst die Bilder und ihre Bewohner angriff und es dann schaffte, auch einen Weg in die reale Welt zu finden. Zu jener Zeit sind in St. Petersburg sehr viele Leute gestorben, bis es dem Ermittler des Zaren, dem mächtigen Magier Tscherlok Cholmov gelang, Rasputin zu stoppen. _

Verdammt! Hermione klappte das Buch zu und überlegte. Sie wusste, dass in allen Bereichen, zu denen sie Zugang hatte, keine Personen mehr in ihren Bildern waren. Sie hätte zu gern gewusst, ob auch die ehemaligen Direktoren ihre Gemälde verlassen hatten.

Sie schrumpfte das Buch, sprang auf und rannte ins Schloss. Schlitternd kam sie vor den Wasserspeiern, die den Eingang zum Schulleiterbüro bewachten, zum Stehen. Als Headgirl kannte sie das Passwort: „Culloden", murmelte sie, und scheinbar missmutig knirschten die steinernen Bewacher zur Seite und gaben den Weg zu der sich drehenden Wendeltreppe frei.

Hermione atmete tief durch und klopfte an die Tür. „Herein!", rief Professor McGonagall. Sie stand vor ihrem Schreibtisch und beugte sich über ein Buch, welches Professor Snape darauf abgelegt hatte. Mit einem langen, schmalen Finger deutete er auf eine Stelle, die sie offensichtlich lesen sollte.

Snapes Augen verengten sich, als er Hermione ansah. „In Ihrem Interesse, Miss Granger", schnarrte er, „hoffe ich doch sehr, dass Sie nicht die Direktorin belästigen wollen. So etwas tun Leute nämlich nicht!"

Sie hatte den Eindruck, er mache sich über sie lustig, doch dann beschloss sie, ihn zu ignorieren. Immerhin war sie hier, weil sie Professor McGonagall sprechen wollte, nicht, um sich von ihm provozieren zu lassen. Dumm war nur, dass er jetzt mitbekommen würde, dass sie ebenfalls weiter recherchiert hatte.

Ihr Blick blieb an den Bildern der ehemaligen Schulleiter hängen, und sie erstarrte. Sie waren fort – alle. McGonagall war ihrem Blick gefolgt. „Ja, Miss Granger", sie seufzte. „Ich weiß, dass ich Ihnen nicht zugehört habe, und es tut mir Leid. Severus – Professor Snape - hat mir von Ihrem Gespräch gestern Abend berichtet."

_Hat er Ihnen auch von den 30 Punkten Abzug erzählt?_, dachte Hermione ein wenig respektlos. _Außerdem weiß ich genau, wer Severus ist. Außer Snape ist ja wohl keine andere männliche Person in diesem Raum_.

„Er hat mir auch mitgeteilt, dass Sie beide auf denselben Gedanken gekommen sind und sich dasselbe Buch ausleihen wollten." Diesmal gelang es Hermione nicht so gut, ihre Gesichtszüge zu kontrollieren, denn Snape zeigte etwas, das einem angedeuteten Lächeln erstaunlich nah kam.

„Ich war nur etwas schneller als Miss Granger", sagte er ruhig.

„Und haben Sie etwas herausgefunden?", fragte Hermione.

„Hatten Sie nicht die Anweisung, sich da herauszuhalten?", entgegnete er.

„Wenn Sie schon einmal da sind, können Sie es auch genauso gut lesen", warf McGonagall ein und winkte Hermione zu sich.

Sie stellte sich neben die Direktorin und warf einen Blick auf die Seite. Es war das gleiche Buch, welches sie geschrumpft in der Tasche trug, und es war in etwa der Mitte aufgeschlagen.

_Wenn plötzlich Personen für länger als zwei Tage ihre Gemälde verlassen_, stand da, _ist höchste Aufmerksamkeit geboten. Es heißt, die Bewohner von Bildern sind sensible Warner für Katastrophen und Unglücke, für die Gefahren dieser Welt. Man sollte alles unternehmen, um sicher zu stellen, dass nichts Unvorhergesehenes passieren kann._

Offensichtlich hatte sich Snape systematisch durch das Buch gearbeitet und war auf diesen Abschnitt gestoßen. Sie sah hoch und direkt in seine Augen, die er wachsam auf sie gerichtet hielt. „Und was haben Sie entdeckt, Miss Granger?", fragte er und senkte seinen dunklen Bariton, so dass sie das Gefühl hatte, ihre Härchen stellten sich auf.

Sie versuchte, unschuldig zu schauen und scheiterte kläglich. „Wie sollte ich denn, Sie hatten mich ja aus der Bibliothek geworfen, Sir!"

McGonagall horchte auf. „Ist das wahr, Severus?"

„Ich machte mir Sorgen um Miss Grangers Gesundheit, Minerva", antwortete er glatt. „Sie arbeitet eindeutig zu viel!"

„Ist das so, Severus?" Sie zeigte ein schmallippiges Lächeln, als sie sich wieder Hermione zuwandte. „Also, ich gehe doch davon aus, dass Sie die Frage von Professor Snape beantworten werden?"

Hermione wurde rot, holte das Buch aus der Tasche und vergrößerte es wieder. Snapes Augen wurden schmal, als er es erblickte, dann fluchte er, als sie ihn schief anlächelte. „Merlins Ei…", er verschluckte sich. „Ich hätte es mir ja denken können! Also sind Sie zu demselben Ergebnis gekommen wie wir?"

Hermione erklärte, was sie von Daguerre erfahren hatte. Snape hockte sich auf die Tischkante und blätterte geistesabwesend durch die Seiten. Professor McGonagall strich sich über ihre grauen Haare. Ihre Augen blickten müde. „Also wissen wir, dass etwas passieren wird, aber nicht was? Und warum? Und woher es kommt? Wie soll man sich auf etwas vorbereiten, wenn man keine Ahnung hat, was es sein könnte?"

„Vielleicht hat ja die außergewöhnliche Miss Granger einen Vorschlag?", murmelte Snape.

Sie nahm ihn nicht ernst. Er hänselte sie, das war sie gewohnt. Würde sie jetzt antworten, würde er ihr nur über den Mund fahren. Doch dann sah sie auf all die leeren Rahmen und ein Gedanke nahm Gestalt an.

„Wir müssten mit einem von ihnen reden können", murmelte sie.

McGonagall schrak aus ihren Gedanken, genauso wie Snape. „Wie denn, wenn sie fort sind?", warf die Schulleiterin ein.

Hermione streckte die Hand aus und deutete auf ein Bild, unter dem ein bekannter Name stand: Phineas Nigellus Black.

„Grimauldplatz 12", sagten sie und Snape wie aus einem Mund.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Updates erfolgen wie immer alle zwei Tage!**

**Illing**: ts, ts, ts… _Kopfschüttel_… Schlüpfer festhalten? Wegen der alten Fledermaus? Na, du hast Vorstellungen… im übrigen ist es kein Vorteil, mein FCB zu sein, sondern eine Belastung, finde ich, aber schön, wenn du es anders siehst… Tee auf der Tastatur? Woher kenne ich das bloß? …_grübelt_…

**leo2109**: dir noch einmal alles Gute und nachträglich herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Geburtstag! (Ich habe gerade wieder ein ziemlich dümmliches Grinsen im Gesicht, deine Worte gehen runter wie Öl…). Ich hoffe jedenfalls, du bist nicht enttäuscht, dass es nur eine Shortstory wird, wenn du schon sooooo lange gewartet hast… :D

**Sepsis**: du bekommst auch mal wieder einen Treue-Preis von mir, ich wüsste gar nicht, was ich ohne dich überhaupt machen sollte! …heftet S. einen wunderbar schimmernden grünen Orden mit silbernen Rand um… btw: yup, ich habe damit gerechnet, dass wenigstens einer von euch mit Gelächter rechnet, und genau deshalb kam es ja auch nicht… ich meine, hey, das ist Severus Snape!

**rii**: hallo, danke, dass du auch wieder bei mir aufschlägst… falls es dich beruhigt, ich update jeden zweiten Tag, aber es ist eh nur eine Shortstory mit 5 chaps…

**Cura**: was bin ich froh, dass du nicht mehr in Australien bist! So kann ich dich also ganz gemein hier und jetzt zu Boden knuddeln! …_knuddelt Cura gemein zu Boden und grinst dabei frech_… auf dein Liebschauen falle ich nicht rein, aber ich update so wie immer bei den „richtigen" Stories…:D

**SoyTryphena**: welcome, welcome to another year… ups, falscher Film… _attack kratzt sich verwirrt am Kopf_… wollte eigentlich nur sagen, dass ich mich freue, dass du auch hier dabei bist! Wie es weitergeht? Hm, erst einmal gibt's noch eine Menge unbeantworteter Fragen, denke ich…

**Simba**: du hast mich schon wieder erröten lassen, aber das kenne ich ja von dir… du magst es, mich verlegen zu machen, aber da du mich immer so schön hinter den Ohren kraulst, habe ich gar nichts dagegen…

**AryaLynx**: hey, jetzt muss ich aber mal zurückknuddeln – du kriegst jetzt auch mal einen Preis von mir, nämlich den für die nettesten hinterlassenen Süßigkeiten! So, da hast du… _bekommt einen rot-goldenen Orden_ _angeheftet_… und ja, du hast Recht, die beiden passen prima zusammen, wollen das aber momentan noch so gar nicht einsehen…

**lufa**: na ja, wie üblich war das eigentlich ein eher abwertendes Gespotte von Seiten unseres verehrten ZTM – bis jetzt hat er nämlich noch nicht wirklich etwas über Hermione gelernt… na ja, das wird sich jedenfalls ändern, dass sie stur wie ein Maulesel ist, sollte er nämlich schon wissen… :D …_attack verkriecht sich schon wieder mit hochrotem Gesicht_… (allerdings bin ich so eitel, dass ich mich über dein Lob trotzdem wie ein Schneekönig freue…!)

**SSHGSSHG**

**Das zweite Kapitel ist meinem Rudel gewidmet.**

**In Memoriam Oliver Wolf.**

_**Die, die wir lieben, werden in uns weiterleben. Tief in unseren Herzen.**_

**2. Kapitel**

Hermione kochte. Sie hatte die Idee gehabt, aber Snape würde zum Grimauldplatz flohen und mit Black reden, wenn er ihn erwischen sollte. Und sie musste wieder in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum zurück und so tun, als gäbe es nichts in der Welt, was ihr Sorgen bereiten konnte. Ausnahmsweise war McGonagall mit Snape einer Meinung gewesen, als er vorgeschlagen hatte, sie aus der Sache herauszuhalten.

„Sie haben genug hinter sich, Hermione", hatte die ältere Frau gesagt. „Sie müssen einfach lernen, ihre Jugend zu genießen. Sie haben zu lange darauf verzichtet."

Bestimmt meinte sie es gut, aber sah sie nicht, dass es für sie unerträglich war, nichts zu erfahren oder zu wissen?

Vor sich hinmurmelnd saß sie im Gemeinschaftsraum und beobachtete das Treiben um sich herum. Verdammt! Ihr kamen die Spiele, die Streiche, die Streitereien so nichtig vor. Sie wollte wissen, was Black dem Tränkemeister erzählte und was dagegen unternommen wurde. Stattdessen saß sie hier und wurde von den Professoren wie ein Drittklässler behandelt. Es war nicht fair!

Wenn sie wenigstens mit Ginny hätte reden können! Aber der Rotschopf hatte als Kapitän der Quidditchmannschaft so viel um die Ohren, dass sie sie damit nicht belästigen wollte.

Entschlossen stand sie auf, warf sich ihren Umhang über und schlüpfte durch den Eingang, der jetzt jedermann offen stand, weil die Fette Dame ebenfalls nicht anwesend war. Es war noch früher Nachmittag, doch da es leicht nieselte und kalt und trüb war, hatte sie die Ländereien für sich allein. Sie beschloss, Hagrid einen Besuch abzustatten.

Der große Wildhüter begrüßte sie überschwänglich. „Ermione! Schön, dass´d mich besuchen kommst!", brummte er. „Wie geht's dir? Fühlst dich einsam ohne Harry un Ron?"

Hermione durchströmten Schuldgefühle. Da hatte sie mit ihrem Schicksal gehadert und sich ohne Freunde verlassen gefühlt, aber Hagrid hatte sie fast ganz und gar vergessen.

Sie entschuldigte sich bei ihm, doch er tätschelte nur ihre Schulter, so dass sie nach vorne sackte. Hagrid goss ihr einen Riesenpott Tee ein und nötigte sie, sich ihre Zähne an seinen heiß geliebten Steinkeksen auszubeißen.

Und plötzlich war alles wieder wie in alten Zeiten, bei Hagrid konnte sie sich wie ein Kind fühlen, wie ein kleines, glückliches Mädchen ohne Sorgen, welches noch nie von einem Krieg gehört hatte und lachte, als Fang ihr seinen massigen Kopf aufs Knie legte und mit seinen großen, braunen Augen stumm um einen Keks bettelte.

Schließlich erhob sich Hagrid. „Muss noch eine Runde um den See drehen", sagte er mit Blick auf den großen Hund. „Kommst du mit, Ermione?"

„Gern", antwortete sie und sprang auf.

Sie ließen sich Zeit, warteten geduldig, wenn Fang irgendwo besonders lange zu schnüffeln oder zu kratzen hatte, lachten über alte Geschichten, die sie und Ron und Harry angestellt hatten und fühlten sich einfach wohl in der Anwesenheit des anderen. Dämmerung hatte eingesetzt, doch Hermione konnte noch immer ein paar Wassermenschen sehen, die den Kraken ärgerten.

„Ich habe seit dem Trimagischen Turnier nie mehr so oft und so lange die Wassermenschen gesehen", sagte sie zu Hagrid und deutete auf den See hinaus.

„Ja, s´is ´ne komische Sache", stimmte er ihr zu. „Benehmen sich wie Kinder im Augenblick. Weiß auch nich, was se im Moment ham."

„Warum fragst du sie nicht?", schlug Hermione grinsend vor.

Durch den vielen Regen in letzter Zeit war der Boden schlüpfrig und ausgewaschen, und eine Wurzel, die sie übersah, hakte sich an ihrem Knöchel fest und brachte sie dazu, der Länge nach hinzuschlagen und ein Stück den Abhang hinunter zu rutschen.

„Ermione!", röhrte Hagrid. „Hast´d dich verletzt?"

Sie rappelte sich auf. „Nur meinen Stolz, Hagrid", rief sie zurück. Das matschige Seeufer war in der Tat weich gewesen. Sie sah hoch und starrte direkt in das grüne Gesicht einer Wasserfrau. Fast hätte sie vor Schreck aufgeschrieen.

„Ah, Arata!", rief Hagrid. „Ermione, das is Arata. S´is die oberste Wasserfrau des Nordbereichs. Arata, das is Ermione, du weißt schon, hab dir ja von ihr erzählt."

„Sehr erfreut", stammelte Hermione, die sich noch nicht ganz von ihrem Schreck erholt hatte. Sie erhielt ein kurzes Nicken als Antwort.

Hagrid rutschte schlammspritzend die Böschung hinunter. „Is was passiert?", fragte er die Wasserfrau. „Kommt nich oft vor, dass se rauskommt", erklärte er an Hermione gewandt.

Aratas Stimme war heiser und klang nachhallend, ihr Englisch ungeübt und gewöhnungsbedürftig. „Der See… er stirbt", sagte sie.

Hagrid riss die Augen auf. „Aber… aber…", brummte er. „Hab nichts gesehn, un ich geh je´n Tag hier lang!"

„Erst der Anfang", sagte Arata. „Es beginnt ganz unten. Böses Wasser. Wir können dort nicht atmen, und ich habe schon zwei tote Grindelohs gefunden."

„Aber…" Hagrid war ratlos.

„Der Krake spürt es auch, deshalb ist er die ganze Zeit oben", knurrte die Wasserfrau. „Tue was, Hagrid, oder wir sterben. Und wenn wir tot sind, seid ihr die nächsten."

Sie drehte sich ohne ein weiteres Wort herum und verschwand elegant im dunklen Wasser des Sees. Verwirrt starrte Hagrid ihr nach. Hermione stand auf und säuberte sich mit ihrem Zauberstab. „Ich werde mich darum kümmern, Hagrid", versicherte sie ihrem großen Freund. „Ich gehe sofort zu Professor McGonagall und erzähle es ihr."

„Was kann´n das sein?" Hagrid schaffte es, diese Frage viermal zu stellen, während sie in Richtung Schloss eilten.

„Ich weiß es auch nicht, aber Professor McGonagall und die anderen werden es herausfinden!", beruhigte Hermione ihn, obwohl sie alles andere als ruhig war.

Sie verabschiedete sich von ihm und hetzte wieder einmal zu den steinernen Wasserspeiern. „Culloden!", keuchte sie.

„Die Direktorin ist nicht da", krächzte einer der beiden.

„Verdammt", fluchte Hermione. „Wo ist sie denn?"

„Ich denke nicht, dass es Sie irgendetwas angeht, Miss Granger, aber die Schulleiterin bespricht unser momentanes kleines Problem mit dem Zaubereiminister", kam eine scharfe Stimme hinter ihr. Sie machte einen Satz zur Seite, ihr Herz schlug ihr bis in den Hals.

„Macht es Ihnen Spaß, Leute zu erschrecken, Professor?", fragte sie Snape, der genau hinter ihr stand. Wie machte er das nur?

„Zehn Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor", murmelte er. „Wären Sie nicht so hereingestürmt, ohne nach rechts oder links zu blicken, wären Sie nicht in die Verlegenheit gekommen, mich fast über den Haufen zu rennen."

„Ich bekomme also Punkteabzug, weil ich _Sie_ übersehen habe?", fragte Hermione aufgebracht.

Sein Mundwinkel zuckte. „Sie bekommen Punkteabzug, damit Sie etwas über die Regeln des sozialen Miteinanders lernen, Miss Granger. Sie haben sehr undamenhaft geflucht. So etwas machen Leute einfach nicht…" Ganz offensichtlich machte es ihm Spaß, sie immer wieder mit ihren eigenen Worten aufzuziehen.

Es hatte keinen Sinn, sich mit dem Tränkemeister anzulegen. Er saß definitiv am längeren Hebel. Trotzdem fühlte sie heißen Zorn in sich aufsteigen und wie Lava in ihr hoch blubbern. Sie biss sich kurz auf die Lippe, aber es half nichts. Sie musste mit irgendwem reden, und er war der Stellvertretende Schulleiter.

„Nun, Miss Granger? Was könnte wohl so wichtig sein in Ihrer kleinen, geordneten Welt, dass Sie sogar mich ignorieren?"

Sie verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, so, wie er es gern machte. Sie musste etwas dagegen unternehmen. Wenn er seine Stimme senkte und mit diesem warmen Timbre sprach, musste sie aufpassen, um sich konzentrieren zu können. Sie hatte schon die Professoren Sinistra und Sprout dahin schmelzen sehen, wenn Snape in dieser Art und Weise mit ihnen redete, und das würde ihr nicht passieren.

Man konnte meinen, er war tatsächlich daran interessiert zu hören, worum es ging. Sie wusste es besser. Sie hatte Jahre Zeit gehabt, ihn zu studieren, und nur die Tatsache allein, dass er die ganze Zeit auf ihrer Seite gekämpft hatte, hieß nicht, dass er nicht der größte Bastard auf der Welt war.

„Ich war mit Hagrid am See", erklärte sie und erzählte ihm von der Wasserfrau und ihrer Warnung.

Snape packte sie am Arm. „Es war Arata, richtig?"

Sie starrte ihn verwundert an. Er kannte irgendwelche Wassermenschen? Dann nickte sie. Er wandte sich ab und wollte sie stehen lassen.

„Sir!", rief Hermione drängend.

Er blieb stehen und sah über seine Schulter zurück. „Was denn noch?", fragte er ungeduldig, schneidend. Verschwunden war der dunkle Samt in seiner Stimme.

„Haben Sie… haben Sie mit Direktor Black sprechen können?"

Er ging weiter. „Was ist es, Sir?", rief sie verzweifelt.

„Nichts, was für Sie von Belang ist, Miss Granger", kam die Antwort, als er mit sich aufbauschenden Roben um die Ecke verschwand.

**SSHGSSHG**

Jetzt war Schluss! Es konnte doch nicht sein, dass sie – die sie jahrelang mit ihren Freunden zusammen einem größenwahnsinnigen und übermächtigen Schwarzmagier widerstanden hatte – plötzlich wie ein unwissendes Kind behandelt wurde. Und doch war es so. Sie fluchte wieder einmal sehr undamenhaft.

Wütend starrte sie auf den Boden – und machte dann plötzlich einen großen Satz zur Seite. Beinahe wäre ihr eine große Spinne über den Fuß gekrabbelt. Whoa! Sie hatte zwar eine nicht ganz so panische Angst vor Spinnen wie Ron, doch sie mochte sie auch nicht gerade. Die Spinne hastete schnurstracks zur Wand, krabbelte dort hoch und aus dem Fenster.

Hermione lief ein Schauer über den Rücken, als sie plötzlich noch mehr dieser unangenehmen Gliedertiere beobachtete, die alle in dieselbe Richtung krabbelten. Sie hatte dieses Schauspiel schon einmal gesehen, vor sieben Jahren, als die Kammer des Schreckens geöffnet worden war.

Die Kammer des Schreckens! Konnte es sein, dass der Basilisk doch nicht tot war? Vielleicht hatte Harry ihn nur verletzt, und er hatte in einer Art Koma gelegen? Nein, nein! Sie schüttelte über sich selbst den Kopf. Sie war im vorletzten Jahr mit Ron unten gewesen, um die großen, gebogenen Zähne zu holen. Er war tot, ganz zweifellos. Ein bisschen mumifiziert und noch immer beängstigend, aber trotzdem tot.

Und doch! Die Spinnen flohen, genau wie damals. Und diesmal war kein Harry hier, der Parsel verstand und deshalb das Zischeln der Riesenschlange hörte, falls sich denn eine durch die Rohre wand. Was sollte sie tun? Professor McGonagall war noch immer nicht wieder da, also würde sie wohl in den sauren Apfel beißen müssen, und mit Professor Snape über ihre neuesten Erkenntnisse reden.

Sie jagte durch die Eingangshalle und stolperte über Mrs. Norris, die mit nervös zuckendem Schwanz vor einer Wand saß und sie aufmerksam anstarrte. „Was tust du denn da, Katze?", murmelte Hermione, die sich gerade noch so abfangen konnte. Und dann starrte auch sie, denn an der Wand hing das Bild einer grünen irischen Wiese, auf der normalerweise ein paar Kühe grasten.

Die Kühe waren nicht zurückgekehrt. Dafür tummelten sich jetzt ein paar Katzen auf der Weide. Drei, vier, ja sogar fünf hübsche, süße, flauschige Katzen tobten, spielten und jagten einander. Kein Wunder, dass Mrs. Norris ihren Blick nicht abwenden konnte. Wo kamen denn diese kuscheligen Samtpfoten auf einmal her?

Und täuschte sie sich, oder war der Farbton der Wiesen weniger satt, weniger frisch als früher? Es schien, als ob das gemalte Gras verdorrte.

Hermione hatte das Gefühl, verrückt zu werden. Sie lief jedes einzelne Bild ab, welches sich in der Eingangshalle und in den umliegenden Räumen befand, und nirgends fanden sich irgendwelche anderen Lebewesen, doch überall bemerkte sie Anzeichen von verblühten Bäumen, austrocknenden Pflanzen und absterbender gemalter Natur.

Als sie zurückkam, waren die Kätzchen noch immer da.

Grübelnd machte sie sich auf den Weg in den Kerker, ohne die verwunderten Blicke einiger Slytherins zu bemerken, die ihr verblüfft hinterher starrten. Sie klopfte an Snapes Bürotür. Nichts, keine Antwort. Sie suchte nach seinem privaten Quartier und verzweifelte. Woher sollte sie wissen, wo er wohnte? Sie hatte noch nie Wert darauf gelegt, es zu erfahren!

Sie schnappte sich einen Viertklässler der Schlangen, der gerade an ihr vorbeihastete. „Bring mich sofort zum Quartier deines Hauslehrers", sagte sie streng.

Er fiel aus allen Wolken. „Bist du übergeschnappt? Es ist Sonntag! Wenn wir heute Snape belästigen, zerlegt der uns in unsere Einzelteile."

Sie zeigte ihm ein böses Lächeln, welches dem von Snape nicht unähnlich war. „Glaub mir, wenn du mir nicht zeigst, wo er wohnt, dann zerlege _ich_ dich in deine Einzelteile, und überlege mir erst hinterher, welche Konsequenzen das für mich haben könnte!"

Es schien, als erkenne er etwas in ihren Augen, das ihn vom Wahrheitsgehalt dieser Aussage überzeugte. Mürrisch trottete er vor ihr her und wies dann auf eine Ritterrüstung. „Zieh seinen linken Arm hoch, dann öffnet sich der Gang zu Snapes Privatquartier. Aber ich werde abstreiten, es dir gesagt zu haben!" Er wirbelte herum und sauste davon.

Hermione grinste ein wenig. Manchmal schien es gar nicht so verkehrt zu sein, Leute in Angst und Schrecken zu versetzen. Sie sollte bei Gelegenheit über Snapes Methoden nachdenken. Als sie den Handschuh des Ritters umfasste und nach oben schob, öffnete sich lautlos ein hoher schmaler Gang in der Wand.

Sie schlüpfte hinein und folgte ihm bis zu einer dunklen Eichentür. Sie klopfte. Nichts. Sie rief. Keine Reaktion. Sie probierte einen Alohomoha, nur für den Fall, dass er da war, sie aber absichtlich ignorierte. Die Tür blieb geschlossen. Verdammt, wo war er?

Hermione verließ den Kerker und stand dann ein wenig verloren in der Eingangshalle herum, in der sich jetzt ein paar Schüler tummelten, weil es bald Dinner geben würde. Sollte sie Harry eine Eule schicken und ihn bitten, her zu kommen? Vielleicht würde er ja tatsächlich etwas hören?

Aber sie war zu ungeduldig. Er würde dann frühestens morgen hier sein, und so lange wollte sie nicht warten. Sie wusste, was sie wollte. Sie wollte noch heute in die Kammer des Schreckens hinabsteigen und sich vergewissern, dass sich dort kein Basilisk herumtrieb.

Sie kaute an ihrer Unterlippe. Wie sollte sie dort hineingelangen? Sie wusste, wo der Eingang war, im Klo der Maulenden Myrte. Harry war es gelungen, den Eingang zu öffnen, weil er Parsel sprach, und auch Ron war hineingelangt, weil er zugehört hatte, wie Harry zischte, auch wenn er nicht verstanden hatte, was er sagte.

Sich selbst traute sie jedoch nicht zu, dieses Zischen nachahmen zu können. _Was nützte es, wenn man fließend Latein, Französisch, Spanisch und Deutsch beherrschte, wenn man die wirklich wichtigen Sprachen dieser Welt nicht konnte_, dachte sie ein wenig ärgerlich. Abrupt drehte sie sich um und rannte aus dem Schloss.

Wenn das so weiterging, würde sie am Ende des Tages völlig erledigt sein, ging es ihr durch den Kopf, doch sie drosselte ihr Tempo nicht, als sie zu Hagrids Hütte lief. Sie grübelte angestrengt darüber nach, wieso auf einmal Katzen in dem Gemälde in der Eingangshalle waren.

Die einzigen Lebewesen in irgendwelchen Bildern, und dann ausgerechnet Katzen, die sie noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte. Oder? Etwas rumorte in ihrem Hinterkopf, doch sie kam nicht drauf.

Und warum, um alles in der Welt, starb der Schwarze See? So viele Fragen, keine Antworten. Es war mehr als nur leicht frustrierend.

Sie hämmerte an Hagrids Tür. „Was´n los?", brummte der Wildhüter, der in der linken Hand seine Armbrust hielt, als er öffnete.

„Sag mal, du hast nicht zufällig eine kleine Schlange für mich, die ich mir leihen könnte?", fragte Hermione ihn, als sich ihr Atem wieder halbwegs beruhigt hatte.

„´ne Schlange!", rief er erstaunt. „Was willst´n du mit ´ner Schlange?"

„Ich brauche ganz dringend eine, glaub's mir. Ich habe keine dummen Streiche vor, aber so eine Schlange könnte wichtig sein. Du... ähm, du hast doch bestimmt irgendwo eine? Wenn es geht, nicht allzu groß und _nicht_ giftig?"

Er fuhr sich verlegen durch seinen struppigen Bart. „Jetz wo du´s erwähnst… ich habe zufälligerweise tatsächlich eine… is ´ne ganz kleine, liebe un überhaupt nich gefährlich!", schob er schnell hinterher.

„Daran zweifle ich nicht", sagte Hermione nicht wirklich überzeugt. „Meinst du, du könntest sie überreden, heute bei mir zu bleiben?"

Er zuckte unbehaglich die Schultern. „Wir könn´n ja mal schaun", brummte er, legte die Armbrust weg und stapfte ihr voraus, hinter sein Haus und dann ein paar Schritte weiter, durch seinen Garten, bis sie ein kleines Gatter erreichten. Er öffnete es und winkte ihr, ihm zu folgen. Sie kamen an ein paar Gehegen vorbei, in denen Niffler und knallrümpfige Kröter saßen, denn er unterrichtete ja noch immer Pflege magischer Haustiere.

Schließlich blieb er vor einer kleinen Scheune stehen, bückte sich, um problemlos durch die Tür zu kommen und sagte: „Wart´ mal ´nen Moment, Ermione!"

Sie wartete. Als er zurückkam, hing um seinen Hals eine etwa anderthalb Meter lange Schlange, die träge ihren Kopf hin und her bewegte.

„Schau", sagte Hagrid strahlend. „Is se nich ´ne Schönheit? Is se nich einfach wunderbar?" In der Tat war der Schlange sehr schön gezeichnet, mit dunkelbraunen, kontinuierlichen Flecken über dem ganzen Körper. „Is eine der kleinsten aus der Pythonfamilie", erklärte er. „Eine Königspython." Sanft streichelte er den Kopf der Schlange. „Ich geb se dir mit, Ermione, weil ich dir vertraue", fuhr er dann ernsthaft fort. „Aber sei vorsichtig mit ihr, se is ja noch´n Baby!"

Hermione lächelte schwach, als er ihr die Python um den Hals legte. Sie war gar nicht so schwer, wie sie erwartet hatte, auch nicht kalt und glitschig. Ihre Haut war eher rau und ziemlich warm, und sie drehte sich, um Hermione anzusehen. Sie legte ihre Hand unter den Kopf der Schlange, um ihn zu stützen, und die Zunge kam hervor und kostete den Schweiß von ihrer Haut.

„Oh, wie schön, sie mag dich", rief Hagrid dröhnend.

„Und sie wird auch nicht versuchen, mich zu erwürgen, oder?", fragte Hermione ein wenig unsicher.

„Sie is satt, un außerdem frisst se nur kleine Vögel un so", beruhigte sie der Wildhüter.

„Okay!" Hermione straffte sich und streichelte sanft die Schlange. „Ich bringe sie sofort wieder zurück, wenn ich fertig bin, ja?"

„Un dann erzählst´d mir auch, wozu du se gebraucht hast, ja?", brummte Hagrid.

Hermione nickte und eilte zum Schloss zurück, während sie sich mit einem Ignorierzauber tarnte. Sie hatte keine Lust, irgendwelche Fragen zu beantworten oder jemanden in die Arme zu laufen – ganz besonders nicht, wie sie dachte, einem griesgrämigen, schwarz gekleideten Kerkerbewohner, der die Angewohnheit hatte, nie da zu sein, wenn man ihn brauchte, aber immer dann aufzutauchen, wenn seine Anwesenheit am wenigsten erwünscht war.

Sie musste aufpassen, um niemanden anzustoßen, denn jetzt strömten die Schüler zum Abendessen. Ihre Hand schützend um die Schlange gelegt, glitt sie durch die Massen und atmete erleichtert auf, als sie im zweiten Stockwerk angekommen war. Es war verlassen, da unten gerade die Fütterung der Raubtiere stattfand.

Sie atmete erleichtert auf, löste den Ignorierzauber und schlüpfte in das Klo der Maulenden Myrte. „Puh!", stieß sie leise hervor und lehnte sich gegen die Tür. Dann ging sie zu dem Waschbecken hinüber, hatte aber Probleme, ihren Blick zu fokussieren. Immer wieder schweifte er ab, hinüber zu den Toiletten, zur Wand, zu den Spiegeln…

„Verdammt!", murrte sie und schüttelte den Kopf. Was war nur los mit ihr? Dann wurde es ihr klar, und sie riss ihren Zauberstab aus dem Ärmel und zischte in Richtung der Waschbecken: „Finite Incantatem!"

Und bereute es im gleichen Augenblick. Mit verschränkten Armen, der vertrauten Falte auf der Stirn und brennenden, schwarzen Augen, die direkt auf sie gerichtet waren, lehnte dort niemand anderes als ihre Nemesis. Professor Severus Snape. „Ich nehme an, Sie haben einen sehr guten Grund, hier zu sein, Miss Granger", schnurrte er und stieß sich von dem Waschbecken ab.

Es half nur noch die Flucht nach vorn. Er würde ihr so oder so Punkte abziehen und Strafarbeiten bis zum Ende des nächsten Jahrtausends geben. „Ja, Sir, den habe ich", sagte sie deshalb fest. „Offensichtlich genauso wie Sie!"

Der Tränkemeister schlich auf Raubtierpfoten auf sie zu. „Miss Granger, Miss Granger", sagte er leise. „Ihnen ist nach all diesen Jahren noch immer nicht klar, was es bedeutet, wenn man zu Ihnen sagt, Sie sollen Ihre Nase nicht in Dinge stecken, die Sie nichts angehen!" Plötzlich weiteten sich seine Augen kurz, und er blieb abrupt stehen.

„Was…" Er unterbrach sich selbst. Sein Gesicht wurde noch ein wenig blasser, als es ohnehin war. Ein einzelner Schweißtropfen löste sich von seiner Schläfe und lief an seiner linken Wange hinunter. Offensichtlich hatte er tatsächlich erst jetzt die Python bemerkt, die sich bequem um Hermiones Hals geschlungen hatte.

„Was haben Sie mit der Schlange vor?", presste Snape tonlos hervor.

„Dasselbe wie Sie", antwortete Hermione, die vorgab, nicht zu bemerken, unter welchem Schock er stand. Es war nur natürlich, dass ein Mann, der von einer Riesenschlange attackiert und nur knapp mit dem Leben davon gekommen war, dieser Tierart in Zukunft nicht sehr positiv gegenüber eingestellt war – mochten sie auch noch so sehr sein Haus symbolisieren.

„Was habe ich denn vor?" Es schien, er redete, um sich von der Schlange abzulenken, die er wie hypnotisiert anstarrte.

Sie drehte sich ein wenig weg von ihm, um die Python seinem Gesichtsfeld zu entziehen. „Ich will in die Kammer des Schreckens, und da ich kein Parsel spreche, hatte ich gehofft, das Zischen einer echten Schlange könnte ausreichen, den Eingang zu öffnen. Ich denke, auch Sie werden hier nicht stehen, weil Sie plötzlich einem dringenden Bedürfnis nachkommen wollten."

Sie hoffte, mit ihrer Frechheit wieder seine Aufmerksamkeit zu erlangen. Es funktionierte.

„Achten Sie auf Ihre Wortwahl, Miss Granger!", schnappte er.

„Das tue ich, Sir, wirklich!", murmelte sie und näherte sich dem Waschbecken, unter dem sich das Schlangensymbol befand.

„Lassen Sie das!", sagte er wieder scharf. Er hatte sich erholt. „Nehmen Sie Ihre Schlange und gehen Sie zum Abendessen oder in Ihren Gemeinschaftsraum, oder…"

Hermione drehte sich herum. „Professor, bitte! Ich weiß, oder Sie ziehen Gryffindor eine Million Punkte ab. Aber machen Sie doch einmal eine Ausnahme! Sehen Sie, wir sind beide auf unterschiedliche Art und Weise zu demselben Schluss gekommen. Wir glauben, dass es was mit der Kammer des Schreckens zu tun hat, vielleicht sogar mit dem Basilisken, obwohl ich genau weiß, dass er tot ist, ich habe es gesehen, damals, als wir…"

Sie brach ab. Als sie glaubte, Snape wäre tot in der Heulenden Hütte…

„Was hat Ihnen Direktor Black erzählt, Sir?", fragte sie leise.

„Nichts!", antwortete er kurz angebunden.

„Sir…" Sie hasste es, dass ihre Stimme so flehend klang.

„Er war nicht da." Der Tränkemeister klang ruhig.

„Und wie kamen Sie auf die Idee mit der Kammer?"

Er seufzte entnervt. „Offensichtlich genau wie Sie, Miss Granger. Ich habe Augen im Kopf. Und wenn ich sehe, dass die Spinnen das sinkende Schiff verlassen… Und dazurechne, was Sie über den sterbenden See erzählten – nachdem, was mir Dumbledore damals mitgeteilt hatte, befindet sich die Kammer direkt unter dem See."

Dies war die sachlichste Begründung, die Hermione je von ihm gehört hatte. Sie deutete auf das Schlangensymbol. „Hatten Sie schon versucht, es zu öffnen, bevor ich kam?"

Er verzog kurz das Gesicht. „Eine halbe Stunde", gab er zu. Er erwog noch immer, sie fortzuschicken, doch dann gab er innerlich nach. Sie hatten ständig dieselben Gedanken gehabt, das musste etwas bedeuten. Und es mochte von Vorteil sein, nicht allein dort hinunter zu gehen. Vorausgesetzt, sie kamen überhaupt durch den Eingang.

Notfalls mussten sie Potter eulen, dass er so schnell wie möglich herkam und die Kammer öffnete. Allein die Vorstellung, Potter um Hilfe zu bitten, ließ ihn schon die Fäuste ballen.

Hermione hielt den Kopf der Python auf das Symbol gerichtet und hoffte, dass es irgendetwas bewirken würde. Doch es passierte nichts. Die Schlange sah neugierig auf das Waschbecken, betrachtete die Umgebung, züngelte ein bisschen und kehrte dann wieder an ihren warmen Platz an Hermiones Hals zurück.

„Hey, jetzt streng dich doch mal ein bisschen an", schimpfte sie leise und streichelte die Python. Wie ein lautloser Schatten tauchte plötzlich Snape an ihrer Seite auf und zog die Schlange am Schwanz. Empört richtete sie sich auf und zischte bösartig. Und das Unfassbare geschah!

Der Wasserhahn erstrahlte und begann sich zu bewegen, etwas knirschte und dann wurde vor ihren erstaunten Augen der Eingang zur Kammer geöffnet. Hermione strahlte Snape an. „Sie haben es geschafft, Sir!"

Er erwiderte ihr Lächeln. Oh, Merlin, er _erwiderte_ ihr Lächeln! „Es war Ihre Idee, Miss Granger", sagte er galant und leuchtete mit seinem Zauberstab in den dunklen Schacht.

Sie starrte ihn mit großen Augen an. „Wenn Sie Professor Snape sind, wer ist dann der Kerl mit den vielen Punkteabzügen und Strafarbeiten?", rutschte es ihr heraus.

Verdammt! Konnte sie nicht einmal ihre Klappe halten? Gleich würde es eben diese Punkteabzüge und Strafarbeiten nur so hageln! Er nahm den Kopf aus der dunklen Öffnung und deutete auf die Python. „Ich schlage vor, Sie lassen Ihr Haustier hier", sagte er. Es schien, als hätte er ihren Ausbruch nicht gehört.

„Heißt das, ich darf tatsächlich mitkommen?"

Seine Augenbraue wanderte nach oben. „Das heißt, Sie _müssen_ jetzt mitkommen. Betrachten Sie es als Strafarbeit, mit Ihrem meist gehassten Lehrer in die Kammer des Schreckens einzufallen."

Hermione nahm die Schlange von ihrem Hals und verwandelte eines der Waschbecken in einen provisorischen Käfig. „Ich hasse Sie nicht, Sir!", murmelte sie.

Er verharrte mitten im Schritt. „Lügen Sie nicht, Miss Granger", sagte er fast ebenso leise wie sie. „Ich kann alles ertragen – Beschimpfungen, Hass, Angst, Ekel – aber lügen Sie mich nicht an, niemals!"

Sie hob den Kopf und sah ihm direkt in die tiefschwarzen Augen. „Sir, ich lüge nicht. Und ich hasse Sie nicht!", erklärte sie dann fest. Er starrte sie solange an, dass sie schon Mühe hatte, ihre Tränen zu unterdrücken, weil sie nicht blinzeln wollte. Dann schüttelte er leicht den Kopf.

„Sie bleiben dicht hinter mir, egal was geschieht, verstanden?" Er fiel wieder in den vertrauten, dozierenden Tonfall zurück.

Hermione musste sich zusammenreißen, um keine Grimasse zu ziehen. „Ja, Sir", sagte sie. Er behandelte sie wie ein Kleinkind!

Er hatte schon wieder seinen Kopf in das dunkle Loch gesteckt. „Es sieht wie eine Röhre oder ein Tunnel aus", erklärte er, und seine Stimme klang dumpf. „Haben Potter oder Weasley erzählt, wie man unten ankommt?"

„Ich weiß, wie man unten ankommt. Stellen Sie sich eine Wasserrutsche vor, dann haben sie eine ungefähre Ahnung", antwortete sie. Er sah sie an, als erwartete er, dass sie ihn veralberte, doch dann akzeptierte er ihre Aussage ohne weiteres.

„Ich gehe voran, Sie warten zwei Minuten und folgen mir dann", kommandierte er, schwang sich elegant durch die Öffnung und verschwand. Hermione gestattete sich ein Augenrollen und grinste. Trotzdem behielt sie ihre Uhr im Auge, denn sie traute ihm zu, ihr Punkte wegen Unpünktlichkeit abzuziehen.

Dann stieg sie in die Röhre und rutschte los. Sie hatte das vor zwei Jahren schon einmal gemacht, aber irgendwie hatte sie es geschafft, diese Erinnerungen zu verdrängen. Es war keinesfalls besser als beim ersten Mal. Sie _hasste_ es.

Sie hatte keine Ahnung, aus welchem Material die Röhre bestand, aber es war gut, dass sie nass und glitschig war, denn sonst hätte sie sich einen bösen Brand eingefangen. Anfangs noch in sanften Kurven wurden die Krümmungen immer steiler und der Neigungswinkel beängstigend.

Sie bekam kaum Luft, weil sie jeden Moment damit rechnete, dass der Tunnel einfach enden und sie in eine bodenlose Tiefe fallen würde. Die Kammer des Schreckens befindet sich _unter_ dem See, hatte Snape gesagt. Ihr Herzschlag dröhnte in ihren Ohren.

Das Tempo erhöhte sich, und sie hatte das Gefühl, sich in einer Bobbahn zu befinden. Sie biss die Zähne zusammen und hielt krampfhaft die Augen offen, obwohl alles in ihr danach verlangte, sie zu schließen. Und dann bog sich die Röhre ein wenig nach oben, und sie schoss heraus. Ein kleiner hysterischer Schrei steckte in ihrer Kehle, doch glücklicherweise konnte sie ihn unterdrücken, denn Snape stand direkt vor der Öffnung, fing sie scheinbar mühelos ab und stellte sie auf ihre Füße.

Ihr Atem ging heftig, ihre Beine fühlten sich fremd an. Kurz schwankte sie, dann straffte sie sich. „Alles in Ordnung, Miss Granger?", fragte der Tränkemeister, dem ihr Zustand selbstverständlich nicht verborgen blieb und schob eine Hand unter ihren Ellenbogen. Ron war damals schon weitergelaufen und hatte es nicht einmal bemerkt.

„Ja, Sir. Ich bin nur ein bisschen… höhenempfindlich."

Seine Lippen kräuselten sich. „Und da waren Sie so erpicht darauf, hierher zu kommen?" Er murmelte noch etwas, das sich wie „verrückte Gryffindors" anhörte, doch Hermione nahm es ihm nicht übel, dazu war er einfach zu …na, ja… zu nett.

„Ich konnte mir doch die GSI nicht entgehen lassen", entgegnete sie und sah sich um. Jetzt verstand sie auch, warum Snape so gebückt dastand. Er war so groß, dass er permanent die Decke streifen würde, hätte er nicht den Kopf eingezogen.

„GSI, Miss Granger?" Er sah sich ebenfalls um, der Zauberstab lag lässig in seiner Hand. „Granger-Snape-Investigations", antwortete Hermione und unterdrückte ein Kichern, welches doch ziemlich mädchenhaft ausgefallen wäre.


	3. Chapter 3

**SoyTryphena**: tja, wir haben doch alle unsere kleinen Fehler, oder? :D (Ich bin auch höhenempfindlich und würde Sev gern mal am Schwanz ziehen… _hust_).

**Simba**: ja, ich dachte, das bietet sich doch an bei den beiden… _lach_… und sie sind so ein verdammt tolles Team, dass sich eine GSI-Staffel doch förmlich aufdrängt… ach… _genießt brummend die Streicheleinheiten_…

**mija-ela**: welcome back! …_knuddelt zurück_…. Urlaub? Wo geht's denn hin? …_bisschen neidisch ist_… ach, ich finde es prima, wenn ihr alle wieder da seid!!

**Sepsis**: brauchst gar nicht so schauen, verdient ist verdient! Yup, das mit Hagrid fand ich auch immer so toll, deshalb kriegt der sanfte Riese ja bei mir auch immer seinen Auftritt… wie die weiblichen Professoren dahin schmelzen? Na so: hach und seufz und noch mal hach… :D

**JackyFCR**: …_attack springt Jacky vor lauter Freude an und knuddelt sie zu Boden_… wie schön, du bist auch wieder dabei! Und wie immer bei dir: das Grinsekatzenlächeln meinerseits als ständiger Begleiter!

**Jo**: argh… ich hasse es, wenn ich so durchschaubar bin… na gut, ich verzeihe dir noch mal, du wirst ja heute sehen, was ich meine… :D …und sei nicht sauer auf das böse Knöpfchen, kann ja jedem mal passieren – übrigens würden mich die Flüche trotzdem interessieren, ich bin immer lernbereit…

**Hexchen**: na toll, ich bin schon wieder rot… genial? Werden geniale Leute auch rot bei Lob? Umso genialer, umso röter? Dann glaube ich es – ich bin am genialsten… _lach_… klar ist die Antwort so einfach… du kennst mich doch!

**rii**: genauso nennt man das, rii… sag mal, dein Name hat nicht zufällig was mit Kara Ben Nemsis Hengst zu tun, oder? Lol… war nur Spaß, nicht böse sein! Merkt man, dass ich Hagrid sehr mag?!

**Cura**: na ja, die beiden sind ja gleich schlaue know-it-alls, klar kommen die auf dieselbe Lösung… nur dass beide davon nicht sonderlich begeistert sind, im Moment jedenfalls… aber das wird sich ändern, kleine Australierin, versprochen!

**Illing**: ja, da in die Arme gehörst du hin und bleibst auch da! …_seufz_… ja, Illing, Hermione kann nicht kochen… zu Hagrid kannst du nicht, aber zu mir, ist doch schon mal was, ja? Es gibt wichtigeres als Sev? Ts, ts, Illing… ich bin enttäuscht…:D Interessantes Memo, doch… ja, der See… der wird noch eine große Rolle spielen… ups, Spoiler!

**Seraphina66**: oh, das merkt man? Verdammt, woran merkt man das bloß, diese meine Vorliebe für geheimnisvolle Sachen und Ermittlungen? …_grübelt_… ich weiß nicht, aber du hast mich durchschaut… :D

**lufa**: mach dir mal keine Sorgen, ich weiß ja, was ich an dir habe, und mag mich auch nicht immer…

**AryaLynx**: ich weiß, dass nur eine Rev pro chap zugelassen wird, aber das macht nichts… ich weiß alles zu schätzen, was von dir kommt und bin dankbar dafür… das Tor ist meiner Meinung nach sperrangelweit offen, weil Harry sich damals bestimmt nicht die Mühe gemacht hat, es wieder zu schließen… und nein, dein Denken ist genial…

**EmilyLeeds**: da ist sie ja, die zweite Hälfte von Arya! :D Schön, dass du auch wieder zu mir findest, trotz Ferien- und Schulstress! Wenigstens einer, der keine Ahnung hat! Du hast mir gerade den Tag gerettet, ich dachte schon, diesmal sind meine Tipps doch zu offensichtlich gewesen…

**Das dritte Kapitel ist SoyTryphena gewidmet – schaut einmal bei ihr vorbei, sie schreibt phantastische Drabbles!**

**SSHGSSHG**

**3. Kapitel**

Snape schnaubte bei ihrer Bemerkung, doch sie glaubte, ein flüchtiges Lächeln über sein Gesicht huschen zu sehen. Wahrscheinlich war es eine Einbildung, hervorgerufen durch das trübe Licht. Snape und lächeln? Und das zweimal innerhalb einer Stunde? Unmöglich!

„Kommen Sie, wir haben nicht ewig Zeit", sagte er und klang schon wieder eher wie der barsche, ungeduldige Mann, den sie aus dem Unterricht kannte.

„Sollte ich nicht vorangehen? Ich war hier schon einmal hier, wissen Sie?"

Er wirbelte herum. „Was meinen Sie, Sie waren schon einmal hier? Sie waren versteinert!" Seine Augen funkelten unheimlich in dem Zwielicht, welches sie umgab.

Sie schluckte. Verdammt – das wusste er ja nicht. „Es war… an dem Tag… als Sie…" Sie konnte nicht weiter sprechen, zu klar stand plötzlich die Erinnerung vor ihr, wie er in der Heulenden Hütte auf dem Boden lag, nur Zentimeter von ihr entfernt, und sie glaubte, ihn sterben zu sehen. Nichts war damit zu vergleichen, nicht der Anblick von Voldemort, nicht der Endkampf – nichts…

Er drehte sich herum und machte zwei große Schritte auf sie zu. Schmerzhaft bohrten sich seine Finger in ihren Arm, als er sie packte und ihr starr in die Augen sah. Hermione hörte keinen Spruch, doch plötzlich fühlte sie seine Anwesenheit in ihrem Kopf. Alles drehte sich vor ihr wie ein Kaleidoskop.

Harry – Ron – Voldemort – Nagini – Fred – Remus – Freunde und Feinde zogen vor ihrem inneren Auge vorbei, immer schneller, sich drehend, wirbelnd, durcheinander, und immer wieder Snape, Snape auf dem staubigen, schmutzigen Boden der Hütte, blutend, röchelnd, seine Erinnerungen hergebend….

Mit übermenschlicher Anstrengung schlug Hermione dem Tränkemeister gegen die Brust und stieß ihn fort, körperlich wie auch geistig. Sie keuchte, Tränen standen in ihren Augen. „Tun Sie das nie wieder!", schrie sie ihn an. „Dazu haben Sie kein Recht, verdammt noch mal!"

Er rieb sich geistesabwesend die Stelle, an der sie ihn geschlagen hatte. Es schmerzte nicht wenig, die kleine Gryffindor hatte mehr Kraft, als man ihr ansah. „Sie und Ihre verdammten Todessermethoden!", spie sie voller Abscheu aus, warf ihren Kopf zurück und marschierte an ihm vorbei, ohne ihn anzusehen.

Sie bebte am ganzen Leib. Gleich würde er sämtliche Punkte von Gryffindor abziehen. Und sie würde wahrscheinlich bei Filch Strafarbeiten bis zum Ende des Schuljahres bekommen. Sei´s drum. Wenn er das noch einmal tat, würde sie ihn bis ins nächste Jahrtausend hexen. Doch als nach gut zehn Sekunden noch immer nichts passierte, wandte sie vorsichtig ihren Kopf, um ihn anzublicken.

Sein Gesicht war weiß wie frisch gefallener Schnee, und er stand noch immer an derselben Stelle, an der sie ihn zurückgelassen hatte. Er wirkte wie erstarrt. Atmete er überhaupt? Hermione bekam Angst um ihn. Sie drehte sich herum, lief leichtfüßig zu ihm zurück und schüttelte ihn kurz an der Schulter. „Professor? Sir? Geht es Ihnen nicht gut?"

Es schien, als erwachte er aus einer Trance. Er holte tief Luft und hielt sie am Arm fest. „Sie haben Recht, Miss Granger. Es war unverzeihlich von mir." Er zog an ihr, bis sie sich hinter ihm befand. „Und ich sagte, Sie bleiben hinter mir, verstanden?", knurrte er dann. „Hier gibt es wohl nicht allzu viele Möglichkeiten, sich zu verirren."

Hermione war viel zu verblüfft, dass er sich entschuldigt hatte, um zu widersprechen. Sie beobachtete, wie er sich bewegte. Er hielt sich genau in der Mitte des größten Ganges und ignorierte die abzweigenden Tunnel. Durch seine leicht gebückte Haltung und seinen fließenden, geschmeidigen Gang wirkte er wie ein Raubtier auf der Jagd.

Sie grinste hinter ihm. Sollte sie ihm erzählen, dass er wie ein pirschender Löwe aussah? Sozusagen ein Gryffindor extraordinaire? Sie verschluckte ein nervöses Lachen und stellte stattdessen eine andere Frage. „Wie gedenken Sie eigentlich gegen den Basilisken vorzugehen, sollte er wider Erwarten tatsächlich noch am Leben sein?", murmelte sie gedämpft.

„Was Mr. Potter recht war, ist mir billig, Miss Granger", antwortete er, schlüpfte aus seiner Robe und deutete auf einen Gegenstand, der auf seinem Rücken hing.

„Gryffindors Schwert!", rief sie aus.

„In der Tat, Ihre Beobachtungsgabe ist so scharf wie eh und je!"

Seine wohl ebenfalls, denn bevor Hermione noch realisierte, dass sich in einer dunklen Nische vor ihnen etwas bewegte und sich fast geräuschlos näherte, hatte Snape seinen Umhang über sie beide gezogen und sie nach unten gezerrt, während er den Ignorierzauberspruch murmelte. Er zwang Hermione in eine fast kauernde Haltung, während er mit der rechten Hand das Schwert in den Boden stützte und sie mit dem linken Arm schützend umschlang.

„Nicht bewegen!", hauchte er in ihr Ohr. „Augen zu!"

„Er ist blind!", wisperte sie fast unhörbar zurück. Sie fragte sich, ob Snape vorhatte, sich bis in alle Ewigkeit zu verstecken, und wie er überhaupt herausfinden wollte, wer oder was sich da vorne befand, wenn er ihm den Rücken zudrehte.

Er lauschte offenbar angestrengt, sein ganzer Körper war angespannt. Dann zog er lautlos ein Stück seines Umhanges von ihren Köpfen weg, richtete in einer kaum zu spürenden Bewegung den Zauberstab auf die Wand vor ihnen und bewegte seinen Mund fast unhörbar: „Manifestare Speculum!"

Die feuchten Steine vor ihnen erglänzten, schienen zu wabern und durchsichtig zu werden, und schließlich bildete sich aus ihnen eine große Spiegelfläche. Hermione und der Tränkemeister versuchten fieberhaft zu erkennen, was sich hinter ihnen befand. Snape atmete plötzlich tief ein, und Hermione riss verblüfft die Augen auf. Etwa fünfzehn Fuß hinter ihnen spielten zwei Kätzchen miteinander.

Sie kauerten mit nervös zuckendem Schwanz auf dem Boden, belauerten sich und sprangen dann urplötzlich aufeinander los. „Sehen Sie dasselbe wie ich?", flüsterte Snape, und sein warmer Atem streifte ihre Wange, weil er sich ein wenig nach vorn gebeugt hatte, um genauer beobachten zu können.

„Zwei kleine Katzen, Sir", antwortete Hermione genauso leise. Lautlos erhob sich der dunkle Mann und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf die spielenden Kätzchen.

„Finite Incantatem!", murmelte er.

Die Kätzchen spielten weiter.

Hermione stand auf und grinste. „Was dachten Sie denn? Dass sich der Basilisk als Katze tarnt?"

Er sah sie griesgrämig von der Seite an. „Zuviel Vorsicht hat noch niemanden geschadet, Miss Granger. Haben Sie eine Ahnung, warum sich Angehörige ihres Hauses hier unten aufhalten?"

„Ich glaube nicht, dass aus ihnen einmal Löwen werden, Professor", murmelte Hermione und hockte sich hin, um die Katzen zu streicheln.

Er riss sie fort. „Lassen Sie das!", zischte er. „Nur, weil es scheint, dass es normale Katzen sind, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass es auch so ist. Lassen Sie sie in Ruhe und kommen Sie weiter."

_Bloß gut, dass er nicht paranoid ist_, dachte Hermione. Vor ihnen wurde es heller, als würden sie ins Freie treten, allerdings wusste sie, dass dem nicht so war. Sie kamen nur in die große Halle, in der der tote Basilisk lag, und die immer in einem diffusen Licht lag. Irgendein Zauber sorgte dafür, dass man genug sehen konnte. Wahrscheinlich hatte nicht einmal Salazar Slytherin seinerzeit Wert darauf gelegt, im Dunkeln von seinem Haustier überrascht zu werden.

Snape hinderte sie mit seinem ausgestreckten Arm daran, weiter zu gehen. „Sie bleiben hier!", wies er an.

„Aber Sir!"

„Sie rühren sich nicht vom Fleck, bis ich Ihnen ein Zeichen gebe, dass Sie kommen können", zischte er und bewegte sich dann schleichend durch den großen Raum zu der Stelle, an der die Überreste des Basilisken lagen. Er untersuchte ihn sorgfältig, dann glitt er weiter, überprüfte jede Ecke, jeden Schatten, bis er schließlich wieder vor Hermione stand.

„Hat sich eigentlich schon einmal jemand Gedanken darüber gemacht, wie viele Basilisken hier im Laufe der letzten tausend Jahre gelebt haben?", fragte er, doch ihr kam es eher so vor, als überlegte er laut.

Sie runzelte die Stirn. „Sie haben Recht", gab sie zu. „Ein normaler Basilisk wird nicht einmal zweihundert Jahre alt."

„Und dieser hier war höchstens einhundert", sagte er ruhig.

„Wo kamen sie dann also her? Sie hieß ja schon zu Slytherins Zeiten Kammer der Schrecken, also hatte er wahrscheinlich schon damals einen hier leben lassen."

„Tja, das ist eigentlich eine Frage, die wir uns schon vor sieben Jahren hätten stellen sollen", murmelte er. Eine steile Falte stand auf seiner Stirn. „Sie natürlich nicht, Miss Granger, Sie waren noch ein Kind, aber im Moment ist mir tatsächlich rätselhaft, wieso keiner aus dem Lehrerkollegium solche Überlegungen anstellte."

„Dann… Professor? Sollten wir nicht nach einer Möglichkeit suchen, wie die Basilisken sich fortgepflanzt haben? Ist es vielleicht möglich, dass es hier noch einen zweiten Basilisken gibt? Wissen Sie, ob er männlich oder weiblich ist?" Sie deutete zaghaft auf die mumifizierten, trockenen Überreste der Riesenschlange.

„Er ist eine _sie_", erklärte Snape und seine Mundwinkel zuckten. „Ich weiß, wie sich Basilisken fortpflanzen – nicht anders als jede andere Schlange. Sie wissen schon, Miss Granger, wenn sich ein Schlangenmännchen und ein Schlangenweibchen so richtig lieb haben…"

Sie funkelte ihn wütend an. „Sehr lustig, Professor! Ich dachte ja eher daran, dass es hier vielleicht noch einen zweiten Basilisken gibt und wir demnach alles hier untersuchen sollten, nach einem zweiten Ausgang, einer Höhle oder dergleichen."

„Mir scheint tatsächlich, wir denken in sehr ähnlichen Bahnen, Sie unerträgliche, kleine Know-it-all!", sagte er leise. „Was meinen Sie denn, warum ich wollte, dass Sie draußen bleiben, solange ich noch nicht sichergestellt hatte, dass wir hier die einzigen Lebewesen sind? Und bei der Gelegenheit habe ich bereits nach einem Ausgang oder etwas ähnlichem gesucht."

„Und was haben Sie gefunden?", fragte Hermione, während sie ihren Kopf verrenkte, um auf die andere Seite der großen Halle zu schauen. Als sie mit Ron hier unten war, hatten sie sich lediglich die Basiliskenzähne geschnappt und waren wieder hinauf geflogen.

Der Tränkemeister zog sie am Arm, bis sie sich ihm zuwandte. „Ich habe nur eine Möglichkeit gefunden, Miss Granger", antwortete er und deutete nach oben, auf die steinerne Statue Salazar Slytherins. In dem riesigen granitenen Gesicht klaffte der Mund offen wie ein „O".

„Merlin, was bin ich für ein Idiot!", rief Hermione und hieb sich mit der Hand an die Stirn. „Da hätte ich auch selbst drauf kommen können, schließlich hat mir Harry alles erzählt! Da ist damals der Basilisk heraus gekrochen, nachdem Voldemort ihn gerufen hatte."

Snape zuckte kurz zusammen bei der Erwähnung des Namens des Dunklen Lords, sagte jedoch nichts. Er nickte nur, hing sich Gryffindors Schwert über den Rücken und ging auf die Statue zu. Hermione musste unwillkürlich lächeln. So wie er aussah, ein großer, schlanker, ganz in Schwarz gekleideter Mann mit einem Schwert auf dem Rücken, ähnelte er einem der alten Krieger, von denen sie gelesen hatte.

_Vielleicht noch ein wenig blaue Farbe im Gesicht_, dachte sie und konnte sich nur mühsam ein Lachen verbeißen. Sie schloss zu ihm auf. Er stand mit in den Nacken gelegten Kopf da und musterte das gewaltige, steinerne Monument von Slytherin. „Wingardium Leviosa?", schlug Hermione vor.

„Probieren Sie mal, Miss Granger", antwortete er seidig.

Sie versuchte, sich selbst zu levitieren, doch nichts passierte. „Es liegt eine Spruchsperre auf der Kammer?", fragte sie zweifelnd.

„Ich gehe eher davon aus, dass nur in Parsel gesprochene Flüche und Sprüche funktionieren", entgegnete er.

„Verdammt!", murmelte sie.

„Ts, ts… Eine Lady flucht nicht, Miss Granger", tadelte er und bedachte sie mit einem spöttischen Blick.

„Dann ist ja gut, dass ich keine Lady bin!"

„Wenn Sie es sagen…" Er schien einen Entschluss gefasst zu haben. „Warten Sie hier!" Er nahm das Schwert ab, entledigte sich seines Umhangs und befestigte das Schwert wieder auf seinem Rücken. Hermione sah ihn zum ersten Mal ohne Robe, nur mit einem weißen Hemd bekleidet, dessen Ärmel bis zu den Ellenbogen hochgekrempelt waren. Auf seinem linken Unterarm war ein verblasster Umriss zu erkennen – das dunkle Mal.

Seine Muskeln spannten sich, dann sprang er hoch und umklammerte Slytherins Knie, zog sich hoch und kletterte ein Stück weiter. Er verbrachte viel Zeit damit, den Stein abzutasten und poröse Stellen zu überprüfen. Dann ließ er sich wieder bis auf das Knie zurückfallen, beugte sich darüber und streckte seine Hand aus.

„Kommen Sie, Miss Granger. Es scheint, als sei mein Hausgründer stabil und für die Ewigkeit gebaut worden." Sie zögerte. „Kommen Sie schon. Ich lasse Sie nicht fallen, auch wenn ich in den letzten Jahren öfter in Erwägung gezogen habe, Sie zu erwürgen!"

„Danke, Professor, jetzt fühle ich mich doch gleich sicherer", erwiderte Hermione und nahm seine angebotene Hand. Er zog sie so mühelos hoch, als wöge sie kaum mehr als eine Feder, und als sie neben ihm stand, konnte sie tatsächlich ein Funkeln in seinen Augen sehen. Es machte ihm Spaß!

_Fantastisch_, dachte sie mürrisch. _Er ist ein Adrenalinjunkie! Wahrscheinlich hat es ihm einen Kick gegeben, den Dunklen Lord zu verarschen!_

„Achten Sie immer darauf, wo Sie hintreten", erklärte der dunkle Mann. „Bevor Sie weiterklettern, stellen Sie auf jeden Fall sicher, dass wenigstens ein Fuß festen Halt hat. Schauen sie nicht nach unten!" Er kletterte bereits los, als er noch einmal innehielt und auf sie hinab sah. „Und bitte, tun Sie mir einen Gefallen: Stürzen Sie nicht ab. Unfälle von Schülern bedeutet immer jede Menge Schreibkram für mich!" Diesmal grinste er offen, bevor er sich abwandte und die Statue hinauf kletterte, als hätte er sein Leben mit Freeclimbing verbracht.

„Manchmal sind Sie ein richtiger Witzbold, Sir", erklärte Hermione, als sie ihm folgte. „Ich weiß wirklich nicht, was mir mehr Angst macht. Wenn Sie durch die Gänge schleichen und Punkte abziehen oder wenn Sie versuchen, lustig zu sein."

„Sparen Sie sich Ihren Atem", riet der Tränkemeister. Sie sah hoch. Er war schon fast an der Mundöffnung angekommen.

Es war ein überflüssiger Rat. Was man nicht hatte, konnte man nicht sparen. Sie hatte nicht gescherzt, als sie behauptete, Höhenangst zu haben, und gerade eben schnürte ihr Beklemmung so sehr die Kehle zu, dass sie fast keine Luft mehr bekam. _Es sind nur ein paar Fuß_, hämmerte es in ihr, im gleichen Takt ihres Pulses. _Nur ein paar Fuß!_

Sie biss die Zähne zusammen und versuchte sich immer nur auf das jeweils nächste Stück zu konzentrieren. „Stützen Sie sich nicht auf ihre Knie ab!", rief Snape.

Der hatte gut reden. Schweiß rann ihr über das Gesicht, kitzelte unangenehm und rief in ihr das dringende Bedürfnis hervor, sich zu kratzen.

Ihre Arme und Beine zitterten von der ungewohnten Belastung, die Muskeln brannten so schmerzhaft, dass sie am liebsten geschrieen hätte. „Sie sind so gut wie da", schmeichelte die samtige Stimme ihres Tränkelehrers. „Nur ein Stück noch, kommen Sie schon, zeigen Sie, dass Sie eine Löwin sind!"

Hermione presste ihr Gesicht an den kalten Stein und versuchte, Luft zu holen. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, wie sie weiterkommen sollte. Der Kopf Slytherins erhob sich nicht unmittelbar vom Hals aus, sondern aus einem Kragen, der wie eine Plattform über ihr ragte. Um da hinüber zu gelangen, musste sie sich rein auf ihre Armkraft verlassen, denn die Füße fanden bei dem stumpfen Winkel keinen Halt mehr.

Snapes Gesicht erschien über dem Rand des Kragens. „Rutschen Sie ein Stück zur Seite", kommandierte er. Sie gehorchte. Er schob seinen langen Oberkörper in ihre Richtung, bis sie sich fast Gesicht an Gesicht befanden. „Vertrauen Sie mir, Miss Granger?", murmelte er sanft.

„Jetzt ist es zu spät, um sich anders zu entscheiden, oder?", entgegnete sie schwach.

„Ich denke schon!" Sie sah seine Zähne in einem schnellen Grinsen aufblitzen, dann fühlte sie sich an der Taille gepackt und schwebte für einen entsetzlichen Moment über dem Abgrund, bevor sie Snape recht unsanft über sich hinweg auf die Plattform warf.

Sie rollte sich sofort von seinen Beinen herunter, doch dann musste sie einfach liegen bleiben und nach Atem ringen. Ihr wurde schwarz vor Augen, und sie war in Schweiß gebadet. „Machen Sie jetzt nicht schlapp, Löwin!" Snapes Stimme schien von weither zu kommen.

Als sie wieder einen Gedanken fassen konnte und sich ihre Sicht klärte, fragte sie sich verwundert, warum sie sich so geborgen fühlte. Ihr Kopf lag auf einer weichen Unterlage, ihre Beine waren angewinkelt. Der angenehme, schwache Duft eines Rasierwassers tanzte in ihrer Nase. Rasierwasser?

Sie schoss hoch, und ein kräftiger Arm schlang sich um ihre Hüfte und hielt sie fest. „Na, na! Sie wollen doch wohl nicht hinunterstürzen, nachdem ich solche Anstrengungen unternommen habe, Sie hier hoch zu bekommen?", fragte Snape spöttisch.

Hermione wandte ihm ihren Kopf zu, Schamröte auf den Wangen. Die Plattform war nicht groß genug, um zwei Leuten ausreichend Platz zu geben, also hatte sich der Tränkemeister am Eingang der klaffenden Öffnung, welche den Mund Slytherins darstellte, hingesetzt, während sie _ohnmächtig in seinem Schoß lag_!

„Wenn Sie Ihr Nickerchen beendet haben, könnten wir vielleicht weitermachen?", fuhr er fort. Dann wurde sein Blick ernst und durchdringend. „Wie geht es Ihnen?"

„Gut", sagte sie hastig. „Es tut mir Leid, Sir, ich…"

„Hören Sie mit dem Plappern auf", schnitt er ihr das Wort ab und erhob sich geschmeidig. „Denken Sie daran – Sie halten sich immer hinter mir, und wenn sich irgendwo etwas bewegt, schließen Sie die Augen!"

Damit tauchte er in die dunkle Öffnung ein, seinen Zauberstab vor sich haltend, obwohl das natürlich unnütz war, denn er funktionierte ja nicht.

Hermione verzog das Gesicht. Selbst wenn sie die Augen schloss, gab es kaum eine Möglichkeit, einem Basilisken zu entkommen, aber sie würde jetzt nicht mit ihm streiten. Seit sie hier unten waren, war er für seine Verhältnisse außerordentlich nett und besorgt um sie, und sie wollte keinesfalls seine gewohnte Ruppigkeit zurück.

Es war nur ein Tunnel, in dem sie sich befanden, und er führte in sanften Kurven wieder abwärts. _Wunderbar_, überlegte Hermione. _Da habe ich mich völlig umsonst geplagt, Slytherin heraufzukraxeln! So sind sie, die Schlangen. Man muss sich quälen, um überhaupt mit ihnen auszukommen, und dann drehen sie einem noch eine Nase!_

Als sie die Wand mit der Hand streifte, bemerkte sie die Feuchtigkeit. „Sir!", wisperte sie. Er drehte sich herum und zog fragend die Augenbraue hoch. Sie deutete auf die glänzenden Tunnelwände. „Ich glaube, wir befinden uns jetzt direkt unter dem Schwarzen See!"

„Das wussten wir doch schon vorher!", gab er leise zurück, aber weniger unfreundlich als üblich, fast so, als würde er eine Frage stellen.

„Ja. Aber ist es normal, dass es _so_ nass ist? Es sieht aus, als ob der See… hm… fast durchbricht."

Er stutzte und streckte selbst die Hand aus, um über das felsige Material zu streichen. Sie hatte Recht. _Nun ja, das hatte sie sowieso meistens_, dachte er spöttisch. Die Felswand war von kleinen Rinnsälen bedeckt, die von irgendwo weiter oben kamen. Er sah hoch, konnte aber keine spezifische Quelle entdecken. „Kommen Sie weiter", sagte er schließlich.

Sie folgte ihm schweigend, grübelnd. Und auch er war tief in Gedanken versunken, sonst wäre ihm aufgefallen, dass der Untergrund plötzlich sehr schlüpfrig wurde. So jedoch konnte er Hermione nicht einmal einen Vorwurf machen, dass sie nicht aufgepasst hatte, denn er selbst hatte ihr ja befohlen, hinter ihm zu bleiben.

Es kam, wie es kommen musste. Seine Drachenhautlederschuhe verloren ihren Halt und er rutschte weg, chancenlos, sich abzufangen. Hermione folgte ihm gehorsam auf dieselbe Art und Weise hinterher. Wenigstens schrie sie nicht, wie er bemerkte, als er schlitternd etliche Fuß weiter liegen blieb und sich für seine Dummheit selbst verfluchte.

Zähneknirschend wälzte er sich herum. „Miss Granger? Sind Sie in Ordnung?" Er erschrak, als er erkannte, dass sie mit dem Oberkörper zum Teil über einen Abgrund hing. „Nicht bewegen!", flüsterte er, doch da kam ihr Kopf bereits wieder hoch.

„Pst!", flüsterte sie. „Kommen Sie mal her, Professor, und schauen Sie sich das an! Aber leise!"

Der Abgrund entpuppte sich lediglich als ein Loch im Boden, erkannte er, als er neben sie rutschte. Nicht einmal Miss Granger, die ziemlich schlank war, hätte hindurch fallen können. Tatsächlich jedoch war es sehr interessant, was es zu sehen gab.

Nur etwa 20 Fuß unter ihnen brannten einige Feuer. In ihrem flackernden Schein gestaltete sich eine bizarre Szenerie. Die Feuer hatten ihren Ursprung in Aschwindereiern. Die Eier waren knapp wachteleigroß, glühten jedoch in brennendem Rot und strahlten eine so gewaltige Hitze ab, dass selbst Snape und Hermione sie noch auf ihren Gesichtern spüren konnten.

Hermione neigte ihren Kopf in die Richtung des Tränkemeisters. „Ich verstehe das nicht", murmelte sie. „Ich dachte immer, Aschwindereier brennen unkontrolliert. Haben Sie uns im dritten Jahr nicht beigebracht, dass man sie sofort schockgefrieren muss, weil sie sonst alles in Brand stecken?"

Seine Züge waren angespannt. „Das beweist lediglich, dass selbst ich mich irren kann", antwortete er leise. „Offensichtlich ist es möglich, sie zu kontrollieren. Sehen Sie, Miss Granger, das macht den Unterschied aus zwischen uns normalen Menschen und einer Know-it-all…"

_Normaler Mensch, ha, ha_, dachte Hermione. Severus Snape war bestimmt einiges, aber normal hätte sie ihn nie genannt.

Plötzlich fasste Snape sie bei der Schulter. „Aufpassen!", zischte er unterdrückt und zog sie ein Stück zurück. Unter ihnen bewegte sich etwas. Etwas großes, langes, leuchtend Grünes. Eine riesige Schlange. Ein Basilisk.

„Merlin!", hauchte Hermione. „Das Männchen!" Das war keine Mutmaßung, sondern eine reine Feststellung. Sie hatte es an dem scharlachroten Federbusch auf seinem Kopf erkannt. Der Basilisk glitt an den Feuerstellen vorbei auf eine Art Nest zu, welches sie vorher noch gar nicht gesehen hatten. Sie bemerkte nur am kurzen, scharfen Luftholen, dass Snape ebenso wie sie erkannte, was es war.

Es handelte sich um ein Gelege, in dem drei Eier lagen, die von einem Strauß stammen konnten. Natürlich waren es keine Straußeneier. Ihre dunkelgelbe Farbe bewies, dass es sich um Basiliskenbrut handelte.

Der Tränkemeister spürte, dass die junge Frau neben ihm zitterte. Er überlegte, ihr etwas Beruhigendes zu sagen, aber die ganze Situation war alles andere als beruhigend. Sie rutschte plötzlich nach hinten und richtete sich auf. „Wir müssen sofort da runter, Professor!", stieß sie hervor.

„Sie meinen, _ich_ muss da runter, Miss Granger", sagte er leise. „Sie bleiben hier und beobachten. Und wenn etwas schief geht, nehmen Sie Ihre Beine in die Hand und verschwinden!"

„Mit Sicherheit nicht, Sir!", widersprach sie ungehalten. „Da unten ist ein Basilisk und Eier, aus denen noch einmal drei Basilisken schlüpfen werden. Wieso gibt es dort eigentlich bebrütete Eier? Das Schlangenweibchen ist doch tot!"

„Sieben Jahre, Miss Granger!", flüsterte Snape eindringlich. „Wie es scheint, hat sie die Eier gelegt, kurz bevor sie auf Mister Potter traf." Er bemerkte ihren fragenden Blick. „Gibt es tatsächlich etwas, das _Sie_ nicht wissen? Wie faszinierend… Basiliskeneier müssen sieben Jahre bebrütet werden, und es ist gleichgültig, ob das vom Männchen oder Weibchen getan wird."

Er genoss ihren staunenden Gesichtsausdruck, dann wurde sie wieder ernst. Die Information war verarbeitet und abgelegt worden. „Sie dürfen trotzdem nicht allein da runter, Sir. Vielleicht gibt es ja doch mehr als einen Basilisken, und Aschwinder können auch gefährlich werden, wenn sie sich gestört oder angegriffen fühlen. Und vier Augen sehen nun einmal mehr als zwei."

Seine Augen wurden hart, als er sie anstarrte. Sie lagen eng nebeneinander, um durch das Loch zu schauen, und ihre Köpfe waren nur wenige Zentimeter voneinander entfernt. Und doch bemerkte er keine Furcht in ihr, jedenfalls nicht vor ihm. Früher hätte es gereicht, einfach einen Schritt auf sie zuzugehen, um sie zum Zittern zu bringen, aber offensichtlich hatte sie sämtliche Angst vor ihm verloren.

_Unangenehme Sache_, überlegte er. „Miss Granger", drohte er leise. „Ich werde Gryffindor…"

Sie unterbrach ihn ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste. „Professor! Und wenn Sie Gryffindor für die nächste Dekade alle Punkte abziehen und mir für den Rest des Jahres Strafarbeiten geben oder mich ganz von der Schule werfen lassen – ohne mich gehen Sie da nicht runter! Ich folge Ihnen einfach, und da Sie kein Parsel sprechen, können Sie mich nicht einmal mit einer Ganzkörperklammer daran hindern!"

Gleich zwei sich widersprechende Gefühle rangen in ihm um die Vorherrschaft. Einerseits heißer Zorn über ihren Widerspruch, andererseits – hm… er war sich gar nicht sicher, wie er es nennen sollte. Immerhin tat sie es, um _ihm_ zu helfen. Wann hatte es jemals einen Menschen gegeben, der so bedingungslos zu ihm stand? Stehen wollte, ungeachtet der Gefahren, die auf sie zukamen?

Er streifte wieder die Maske der Gleichgültigkeit über. „Darüber reden wir noch, Miss Granger!", murmelte er eisig. „Damit wir uns richtig verstehen: Sie bleiben die ganze Zeit hinter mir!"

„Ja, Sir!", sagte sie außerordentlich nachgiebig, doch er konnte sehen, dass sie mühsam ein Lächeln verbarg.

Sie zogen sich vorsichtig von dem Loch in dem Boden zurück und erhoben sich. Der Tränkemeister übernahm wieder die Führung, allerdings war er jetzt aufmerksamer und achtete sowohl auf den abschüssigen Boden als auch auf jedes Geräusch, jeden sich verändernden Luftzug, der ihm zeigte, ob sie sich der unteren Höhle näherten oder ob ihnen etwas entgegenkommen würde.

Er war beeindruckt, dass sich die junge Gryffindor fast genauso lautlos bewegte wie er. Offensichtlich hatte das eine Jahr, welches sie mit Fortlaufen und dem Suchen nach den Horkruxen verbracht hatte, sie mehr gelehrt, als nur zu kämpfen. Er verzog missmutig das Gesicht. Wenn er nicht aufpasste, würde er noch anfangen, sie sympathisch zu finden und zu mögen.

„Haben Sie einen Plan, Sir? Wie wollen Sie gegen den Basilisken vorgehen?", wisperte Hermione. Sie zerbrach sich schon die ganze Zeit den Kopf darüber, wie man es vermeiden konnte, den Basilisken anzusehen und ihn trotzdem tötete. Der Gang verengte sich vor ihnen, und Snape fasste sie am Arm und zog sie dicht an die feuchte Wand.

„Ich dachte, ich werfe Sie ihm als Ablenkung vor, und wenn er Sie dann frisst, schlage ich ihm den Kopf ab", flüsterte der dunkle Mann, während er sich verrenkte, um den flackernden Feuerschein zu mustern, der aus der Höhle vor ihnen drang. „Sie müssen zugeben, das ist ein guter Plan, mit dem man zwei Einhörner in einer Falle fängt: ich bin Sie los und gleichzeitig ein großer Held, sozusagen eine Art Drachentöter…"

„Sie sind sowieso ein Held", murmelte Hermione und versuchte, über seine Schulter zu sehen – ein aussichtsloses Unterfangen.

Er wirbelte herum. „Machen Sie sich nicht über mich lustig, Miss Granger!", fauchte er leise.

„Das tue ich nicht, Sir. Aber bei dem, was Sie riskiert und überstanden haben, sind Sie für mich ein Held", versicherte Hermione. „Und ich weiß ganz genau, dass Sie eher Ihr Leben opfern würden, als dass Sie mich dem Basilisken vorwerfen…" Sie unterbrach sich. Dann leuchtete ihr Gesicht auf. „Das ist es, Professor! So machen wir es!"

„Was?!", fragte er abgelenkt. Hatte sie eben wirklich behauptet, er wäre für sie ein Held?

„Wir schleichen uns in die Höhle, dann verstecken wir uns da irgendwo – zuerst müssen wir uns natürlich von hier aus ein Bild der Gegebenheiten machen, damit wir wissen, wo wir uns verbergen können. Und dann komme ich aus unserem Versteck hervor und mache genug Lärm, um den Basilisken zu mir zu locken. Ich lasse die ganze Zeit die Augen geschlossen. Und wenn er dann kommt und mich fressen will, springen Sie hervor und töten ihn!"

„Phantastische Idee, Miss Granger!", höhnte Snape leise. „Dieser Plan ist so simpel, dass er einfach schief gehen muss! Was, wenn er nicht kommt? Oder wenn er so rasant zustößt, dass ich nicht annähernd schnell genug reagieren kann? Davon abgesehen, dass Sie eine Schülerin sind und ich die Verantwortung für Sie trage!"

„Aber Sir!" Hermione fasste ihn am Arm und sah ihm ernst in die Augen. „Sie haben mich vorhin gefragt, ob ich Ihnen vertraue. Das tue ich. Ich vertraue Ihnen. Ich weiß, dass Sie extrem trainierte Reflexe haben. Sie schaffen das. Und sehen Sie mal: wenn nicht, haben Sie immerhin zwei Einhörner in einer Falle gefangen!"

„Ich mag es nicht, wenn Sie scherzen, Miss Granger. Das zeigt mir, das die Lage tatsächlich aussichtslos ist." Er sah sie grübelnd an und schließlich schüttelte er resignierend den Kopf. „Ich hätte es nie gedacht, dass ich einmal auf einen verrückten Gryffindorschen Plan eingehen würde, aber ich sehe auch keine andere Möglichkeit." Er legte beide Hände auf ihre Schultern. „Sie sind sich doch darüber im Klaren, wie verdammt gefährlich die Sache für Sie ist?"

Hermione schlug mit einem Mal das Herz bis zum Hals. Es war die Angst, die mit aller Macht über sie herfiel, die Gewissheit, dass es jetzt keinen Rückzieher mehr gab. Merlin, worauf hatte sie sich hier eingelassen? War es nicht genug, jahrelang gegen Voldemort und seine Schergen zu kämpfen? Aber was sollte Snape sagen? Der hatte sein gesamtes Leben lang gegen irgendwen und irgendwas gekämpft. Sie hatte wenigstens ihre Freunde gehabt, doch er hatte nie jemanden, dem er vertrauen konnte.

Seine nachtschwarzen Augen waren im Moment überhaupt nicht abweisend, sondern zutiefst besorgt. Besorgt um sie. Er würde es nie zugeben, das wusste sie, aber er würde immer mit seinem Leben für das ihre und das ihrer Mitschüler einstehen. Sie holte tief Luft. Sie hatte ihm nie für all das gedankt, was er für die Zaubererwelt auf sich genommen hatte. Aber auch, wenn es das letzte wäre, was sie jemals noch tun würde – dies hier war für ihn. Sie würde sich nicht als feiger erweisen als er.

„Ich bin bereit, Sir!", sagte sie mit heiserer Stimme.

Er schloss einen Moment die Augen. „Gut. Zuerst verschaffen wir uns einen Überblick – strikt nach Plan, kleine Löwin!", antwortete er dann sanft. Er ließ ihre Schultern los und schlich geduckt zum Ausgang des Tunnels. Sie blieb nah hinter ihm.

Er griff, ohne sich nach ihr umzusehen, nach ihrer Hand und zwang sie, sich nieder zu kauern. Der Tränkemeister hockte neben ihr auf den Fersen und spähte in die Höhle. Hermione schob ihren Kopf unter seinem Arm hindurch und sah ebenfalls hinein. _So musste die Hölle aussehen_, dachte sie und versuchte, ihren Atem zu beruhigen.

Aus der Nähe betrachtet waren die Feuer der Aschwindereier noch Furcht einflößender als von oben. Rotglühende Flammenzungen schossen aus den Nestern hervor, die im ganzen grob aus dem Stein gehauenen Raum verteilt waren und eine enorme Hitze erzeugten. Wahrscheinlich brauchte man solch Höllenfeuer, um die Basiliskenbrut warm zu halten.

Schnell schloss sie die Augen, als sie etwas schuppig Grünes gewahrte, doch der riesige Basilisk, der sich am entfernten Ende der Höhle aufhielt, hatte sich auf dem Gelege mit seinen Eiern zusammengerollt und seinen Kopf unter den Windungen seines Körpers vergraben. Wenn sie Glück hatten, dann schlief er sogar, denn er rührte sich nicht und schien kaum zu atmen.

Was allerdings kein Wunder war, überlegte Hermione. Selbst sie war schon in Schweiß gebadet und konnte kaum Luft holen, so heiß war es hier unten. Snape tippte sie an und deutete auf einen Felsvorsprung, der in die Höhle ragte. Er war fast ideal für ihr Vorhaben. Er war zerklüftet und so unregelmäßig, dass es für den Tränkemeister ein leichtes war, auf ihn zu klettern und die Ankunft der riesigen Schlange zu erwarten.

Hermione schauderte. Sie durfte jetzt nicht schlapp machen! Er verließ sich auf sie! Entschlossen hob sie ihr Kinn und nickte ihm zu. Er drückte kurz ihre Schulter und glitt wie ein Schatten davon. Sie beobachtete, wie er hinter dem Felsen verschwand. Dann folgte sie ihm.

Die Feuer versengten ihre Haut, als sie nahe vorbei schlüpfte, und die heiße Luft brannte in ihrer Lunge. Dann war sie an dem Vorsprung angelangt, huschte um ihn herum, stolperte und fiel auf ihre Knie. Sie unterdrückte einen Schrei, als sie sah, was sie zum Fallen gebracht hatte.

Es war eine kleine, getigerte Katze, die vor ihr auf dem Boden hockte und mit dem Schwanz zuckte. Hermione hob den Kopf und erstarrte. Severus Snape war mit starken Ketten an die nasse Höhlenwand gefesselt. Er stemmte sich gegen seine Fesseln und tobte, doch kein Schrei entkam seinem Mund. Ganz offensichtlich verhinderte ein Silencio jeglichen Laut.

Und vor ihnen beiden stand eine Person, die Hermione bestimmt nie wieder erwartet hatte zu sehen. Sie zeigte ein naives, kleines Lächeln, bevor sie zischte und Hermiones Zauberstab in ihre Hand flog. Wie auch früher trug sie ihr graues Haar akkurat hochgebunden und ein albernes rosa Kleid.

Es war niemand anders als Dolores Umbridge.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **ein paar von euch haben mich darauf aufmerksam gemacht, dass Basilisken nicht so gezeugt und gebrütet werden, wie von mir dargestellt. Ich kenne die gängigen Beschreibungen, habe mich jedoch bewusst entschieden, meine Basilisken nicht von einer Kröte ausbrüten zu lassen. Eine Kröte (Umbridge!) pro Story ist durchaus ausreichend, denke ich…;)

**EmilyLeeds**: …_grins_… also, Emily, dann ist dir Arya aber einen Schritt voraus, sie hat schon mal an die Unperson gedacht… tja, du hast Recht, Parsssel musssss sssssie können… aber warum? Weshalb, wieso? Wird alles geklärt, versprochen!

**Patricia79**: schön, dass es dir wieder gefällt. Die Story ist natürlich schon fertig und ich update ja regelmäßig…

**Illing**: ach, soll ich dich jetzt Miss Freud nennen? Lol… habe Braveheart nie gesehen, ich mag Mel Gibson nicht… _schmollt_…ich mag Miessekassen! …_hust_… verdammt, Hope, ich hätte beinahe meinen Tee ausgespuckt! Wie kannst du GSI mit GHL vergleichen?! Gröööööhl… du bist so klasse! Genau, ich habe auch gesagt, lasst uns die olle Umbridge erledigen. Na ja, das kennt man ja, dieses edle Heldengehabe von Mione und Co… Cliff? Welcher Cliff?!

**Sepsis**: ich wollte dich bestimmt nicht verwirren, ich nicht… _grinst hinterhältig, legt aber beteuernd die Hand aufs Herz_… ok, ich bin ja gar nicht so, Schluss mit Grübeln, hier geht's weiter…

**AryaLynx**: …lach… der Basilisk gehorcht ihr natürlich, weil sie Parsel beherrscht… und sie beherrscht Parsel, weil… lass dich überraschen, obwohl, wahrscheinlich überrascht es dich nicht einmal, Miss Holmes (entweder das, oder ich werde durchschaubar…_seufz_) Diese Story wird definitiv nur Freundschaft, aber du hast ja bestimmt die A/N über dem 1. chap gelesen, oder?

**rii**: herzlichen Glückwunsch, du hast meinen Karl-May-Test bestanden und darfst daher auch immer mit einer Silberbüchse rumlaufen… lol… nee, Spaß beiseite. Ri… wie viele Vornamen gibt es wohl, die mit Ri anfangen? Hm… auf Anhieb fällt mir nur Ricarda ein, aber der gefällt mir gut.

**JackyFCR**: weißt du was? Ich bin immer noch schrecklich eitel, und ich genieße dein Lob noch immer mit einem fetten Grinsen (und das sieht schrecklich albern aus, das kannst du glauben…) …_lach_… ich stell mir gerade die Höhle mit rosa Platzdeckchen vor… vielleicht hätte sie es sogar gemacht, aber sie _lebt_ ja nicht dort unten…PS: lies mal bitte die A/N vor dem 1. chap… das wird gaaaaaanz langsam aufgebaut…

**Jo**: klar war sie sauer – ich meine, ich hätte noch ganz andere Dinge mit unserem ZTM gemacht, als ihn einfach nur angeschrieen oder vor die Brust gehauen, das ist klar… Krieger… hm, eigentlich ging es eher um das Gefühl, dass er nicht gerade wie ein Lehrer wirkt mit seiner archaisch erscheinenden Art sich zu bewegen und Dinge anzupacken…

**Seraphina66**: ja, die olle Umbridge wieder… die ist wie ein Stehaufmännchen, kommt immer wieder – Schuld ist ja Albus, der die Schabracke aus dem Verbotenen Wald gerettet hat! :D

**Hexchen**: ups… _legt die Ohren an… schluckt_… dein Tonfall eben, als du Umbridge gesagt hast…_schaudert_… aber ich verspreche, diesmal kriegt sie, was sie verdient, die… die… die…

**lufa**: …jetzt bin ich schon wieder rot geworden, na macht nichts, dürfte ich bei dir ja langsam gewöhnt sein… einen schönen Urlaub wünsche ich dir jedenfalls!

**OlleMandarine**: na, das ist jetzt mal ein Name, lol… (und dabei liebe ich Mandarinen, nur „oll" sollten sie nicht sein… ich bin sowieso nie sauer, Reviewn ist eine freiwillige Geschichte, umso mehr freue ich mich, dass du hier schreibst. Du bist jetzt also ein Schwarzleser mit weißer Weste…

**Cura**: argh! Ich hasse es, wenn ihr Fragen stellt, die ihr mit euren Fragen schon selbst beantwortet… ich bin einfach schon zu durchschaubar! …_heul_… wo bleibt denn da die Spannung, wenn ihr schon alles vorher wisst?! :D

**SoyTryphena**: umpf… umgefallen… sich von der Seite anschleichen und jemanden anzuspringen ist aber auch echt slytherin… _lach_… das rosa Krötengesicht konnte schon immer fließend Parsel, btw… hat sie nur nicht jedem auf die Nase gebunden! Honigplätzchen? Ui… tu doch nicht so was – ich kann doch Süßigkeiten nicht widerstehen…!

**Simba**: was denn? Was denn? Welcher Cliffhanger?! Sieht hier irgendeiner auch nur einen Cliff?! Und überhaupt… _weint_… ich kann doch überhaupt nichts dafür… Schuld sind immer die anderen! Jawohl!

**Leliha**: autsch! Ich wusste, bei so viel Lob kommt was hinterher… :D Ehrlich gesagt, mein Sev ist solch ein Gary Stu, dass mir das gar nicht mehr auffällt, dass ich so auf seinem Gang rumreite. Ich versuche meistens schon, Klischees zu vermeiden, aber da ich dem ZTM mit Haut und Haaren verfallen bin, komme ich natürlich schnell ins Schwärmen. Ich werde mal demnächst drauf achten…(hoffe ich jedenfalls!)

**Mortianna's Morgana**: was die Bilder angeht: ich finde das eigentlich nicht mehr wirklich verwunderlich, wenn es kaum einem auffällt. Ich meine, die laufen da Jahr und Tag rum, die magischen Kids und Lehrer und so, die schauen da überhaupt nicht mehr hin – und wenn doch, machen sie sich bestimmt keine Gedanken, weil sie einfach annehmen werden, dass die Leute jemanden besuchen (Sir Cadogan ist ja auch dauernd unterwegs…) Aschwinder sind dünne, fahlgraue Schlangen, die entstehen, wenn ein magisches Feuer zu lange brennt… durch ihre Eier brennen gern mal magische Wohnungen ab…;)

**Das heutige chap ist JoNiTo gewidmet – durch sie bin ich doch wirklich und wahrhaftig auf den Hund gekommen! :D**

**SSHGSSHG**

**4. Kapitel**

„Sie sprechen Parsel?", fragte Hermione. Zugegeben, das war vielleicht nicht die entscheidende Frage, aber ihrem verblüfften Gehirn fiel nichts anderes ein.

„Oh!", sagte Umbridge entzückt. „Nicht nur das! Das hätten Sie wohl nicht von mir erwartet, was, Miss Oberschlau?"

„Nein", antwortete Hermione und stand auf. Und endlich besann sie sich. „Was tun Sie hier? Was haben Sie mit den seltsamen Vorkommnissen im Schloss zu tun? Und machen Sie Professor Snape los!"

Die Gesichtszüge der Frau verzerrten sich. „Sie, Granger, haben überhaupt nichts zu fordern! _Ich_ bin diejenige, die hier alle Zügel in der Hand hält. _Ich_ kontrolliere den Basilisken, _ich_ habe Ihre Zauberstäbe und _ich_ bestimme, was hier gespielt wird, ist das klar?"

Hermione wurde tatsächlich einiges klar. Zum Beispiel, wie dumm sie gewesen war, sich keine weiteren Gedanken über die Kätzchen in den Bildern gemacht zu haben. Ihr Unterbewusstsein hatte ihr signalisiert, dass es ihr bekannt vorkam, denn Umbridges Vorliebe für ihre süßlichen Kätzchenbilder hatte sie nicht vergessen.

Andererseits, selbst wenn sie auf diese unangenehme Hexe gekommen wäre, hätte sie sich nie träumen lassen, sie in der Kammer des Schreckens wieder zu treffen. Und überhaupt: _was_ wurde denn überhaupt gespielt? Nun gut, in einer Hinsicht hatte sie jedenfalls Recht. Sie hielt die Fäden in der Hand, und Hermione erinnerte sich, dass man mit ihr nur reden konnte, wenn man sich ihr gegenüber nachgiebig, ja fast unterwürfig, verhielt.

„Ja, Madam", sagte sie deshalb leise. „Also wissen Sie, was hier passiert? Und sie kontrollieren den Basilisken?"

Triumphierend stieß Dolores Umbridge ein höhnisches, hohes, kaltes Lachen aus. „Wie schlau Sie doch sind, Miss Granger!", säuselte sie. „Ja, ich kontrolliere den Basilisken, ja, ich spreche Parsel – so wie alle Mitglieder meiner Familie. Und ja, ich weiß, was hier passiert, denn ich bin dafür verantwortlich!"

Hermione wusste noch immer nicht mehr, doch plötzlich fühlte sie eine starke Präsenz in ihren Gedanken – Severus Snape. Er übermittelte ihr ein Bild. Sie sah sich selbst mit Umbridge reden, immer weiter reden, Fragen stellen, Antworten geben. Sie wusste nicht, was er sich davon versprach, doch sie senkte zustimmend den Kopf, und er verschwand so schnell wieder aus ihrem Geist, wie er gekommen war.

„Also haben Sie dafür gesorgt, dass die sich bewegenden Personen der Bilder nicht mehr da sind?", fragte Hermione. Sie wagte nicht, zu dem Tränkemeister hinüber zu sehen, aber aus den Augenwinkeln bemerkte sie, dass er sich mit geschlossenen Augen an die Wand zurückgelehnt hatte. Was hatte er vor? Beeinflusste er vielleicht durch Legilimens ihre Angreiferin?

Was auch immer er tat, Hermione hatte vor, ihm die Zeit zu verschaffen, die er brauchte.

„Natürlich sind sie durch meine Aktionen nicht mehr da! Ich habe sie aus dem Verkehr gezogen. Zuerst diesen alten Narren Dumbledore, und der Rest war ein Kinderspiel!", behauptete Umbridge. „Möchten Sie wissen, was ich getan habe?"

Hermione nickte unterwürfig.

Dolores Umbridge tippte mit ihrem Zauberstab gegen die Felswand und der Eingang zu einer kleinen Grotte öffnete sich neben ihnen. „Gehen Sie!", befahl die Hexe. „Schauen Sie es sich an, und dann sagen Sie mir, was ich tue!"

Die junge Gryffindor gehorchte. Sie ging langsam an Umbridge vorbei, die sie wachsam mit vorgehaltenem Zauberstab beobachtete und warf einen Blick in die Grotte.

Trotz der wabernden Hitze in der Höhle wurde ihr kalt und sie schauderte. In der Grotte lagen zwei gut zehn Fuß lange Basilisken, und sie riss hastig ihren Kopf zurück. „Nein, nein, schauen Sie hin!", ertönte hinter ihr die Stimme Umbridges. „Sie werden Sie nicht ansehen, sie sind bewusstlos. Wenn ich Sie töten möchte, Granger, dann tue ich das sowieso, aber vor diesen beiden brauchen Sie sich im Moment nicht fürchten.

Sie sind Jungtiere, kaum sieben Jahre alt. Ihr Blick könnte noch nicht einmal versteinern, Sie würden lediglich einen schmerzhaften Schlag spüren. Und jetzt sehen Sie hin und erzählen Ihrem Professor, was Sie erkennen und welche Schlussfolgerungen Sie daraus ziehen!" Ihre Stimme hatte etwas fast fiebriges angenommen, als wäre sie tatsächlich stolz auf ihre Leistungen und wollte sie gewürdigt sehen.

Hermione zwang sich, genau die Basilisken zu mustern. Sie schienen tatsächlich nicht wach zu sein, denn ihre Augen waren geschlossen. An ihren flachen Köpfen war eine seltsame Apparatur angebracht, die sie zwang, ihre Mäuler offen zu halten, und Hermione starrte mit morbider Faszination auf die gelben, leicht gebogenen Zähne, von denen in regelmäßigen Abständen ein Tropfen in einen gläsernen Zylinder tropfte.

Von dem zylindrischen Gefäß aus schlängelten sich dünne Röhren fort, die alle an einem großen Bild endeten, welches eine wunderbare detaillegetreue Abbildung von Hogwarts mitsamt seinen Hügeln und Wiesen und sogar dem Schwarzen See zeigte. Offensichtlich floss das Gift auf irgendeine magische Art und Weise in das Bild und vergiftete sämtliche Kunstwerke des Schlosses und somit auch ihre Bewohner.

Hermione berichtete mit belegter Stimme von ihren Beobachtungen und ihren Schlussfolgerungen, in der Hoffnung, dass Snape noch einmal ihren Geist besetzte und ihr irgendeinen Vorschlag machte, wie sie aus dieser Sache herauskamen. Doch der Tränkemeister unternahm keinen Versuch.

Dafür klatschte die Umbridge begeistert in die Hände. „Ich wusste, dass Sie es erkennen würden, Miss Oberschlau! Und sehen Sie da hinten hin!" Sie deutete in eine Nische in der Grotte. Auf einem weiteren Bild waren sämtliche gemalten Bewohner Hogwarts zu erkennen, die sich scheinbar vor Schmerzen krümmten oder schon völlig apathisch da lagen.

Sie leckte sich die trockenen Lippen. „Aber ich verstehe immer noch nicht, warum Sie das tun, Madam", sagte sie heiser. „Selbst wenn alle Bilderbewohner sterben – was haben Sie davon?"

„Ihr Tod, Granger, ist auch euer Tod", zischte Umbridge, plötzlich verärgert. „Wenn genug Gift in die Bilder gelangt ist, wird es auch ganz Hogwarts durchtränkt haben! Es wird in alle Schlafsäle, alle Unterrichtsräume, alle Lehrerzimmer, alle Privatquartiere eingedrungen sein. Ihr werdet nichts mehr essen, was nicht vergiftet, nichts mehr trinken, was noch gesund ist. Ihr werdet alle sterben!"

Hermione starrte sie entsetzt an. „Haben Sie auch den Schwarzen See vergiftet?"

Die Hexe in dem albernen rosa Kleid hob ruckartig den Kopf. „Natürlich! Ich werde alle töten, die zu Hogwarts gehören! Alle im Schloss, alle auf den Ländereien, selbst die Bestien des Verbotenen Waldes werden vor mir nicht sicher sein!"

Oh, Merlin! Sie war verrückt, völlig verrückt! Hermione zitterte. „Aber warum?", ächzte sie. „Warum tun Sie das alles?"

Wie eine Sabberhexe im Delirium warf Dolores Umbridge ihren Kopf zurück und lachte – ein Lachen so kalt und voller Hass, dass Hermione sie erschrocken anstarrte.

„Das fragt ausgerechnet Harry Potters berühmte, kleine Freundin!" Sie machte eine Handbewegung mit dem Zauberstab und starrte Snape an. „Haben Sie vielleicht eine Vorstellung, Sie intrigantes, verräterisches Halbblut?"

Der Tränkemeister, offensichtlich vom Silencio befreit, sah sie gleichgültig an. „Mir scheint, Sie haben vor, den Untergang Voldemorts und seiner Gesinnungsgenossen zu rächen, Mrs. Umbridge."

„Wie Recht Sie doch haben, Snape!", zischte Umbridge so vehement, dass sich Spucke aus ihrem Mund löste. Ohne ihr früheres _Chrm_, _Chrm_ wirkte sie überhaupt nicht mehr lächerlich, trotz ihrer albernen Aufmachung. Vielmehr ließ sie Hermione so frösteln, dass sie unwillkürlich die Nähe Snapes suchte, obwohl der noch immer angekettet war.

„Oh, ja, Sie haben Recht!", wiederholte Umbridge. „Und Sie können sich gar nicht vorstellen, welche Befriedigung es mir verschafft, die beiden Personen in meiner Gewalt zu haben, die neben dem heiligen Potter am meisten dafür verantwortlich sind, dass der größte und edelste aller Zauberer sterben musste. Sie!", schrie sie und deutete auf Hermione, die zusammenzuckte.

„Wenn Sie nicht gewesen wären, hätte Potter nicht einmal die Schulzeit überlebt, geschweige denn zum Endkampf auftauchen können. Ohne Sie hätte er nie die Horkruxe gefunden, wäre er nie in der Lage gewesen, bis zum Schluss durchzuhalten!"

Der Tränkemeister musterte die junge Frau neben sich erstaunt. Eben noch hatte sie ausgesehen, als würde sie vor Angst in Ohnmacht fallen, doch jetzt richtete sie sich auf und reckte entschlossen ihr Kinn vor. Stolz stand sie da und zuckte unter den feindseligen Anschuldigungen mit keiner Wimper. Plötzliche Wärme und Zuneigung zu der tapferen, kleinen Löwin durchströmten ihn.

„Und Sie, Snape… oh, ich hatte ihn vor Ihnen gewarnt, wissen Sie? Ich habe Tom immer wieder gesagt, dass man Ihnen nicht trauen kann. Ihr Blut ist zu unrein, und Sie sind zwar undurchschaubar, aber ich war mir sicher, dass Sie nie richtig zu uns gehören konnten." Seine Augen weiteten sich kurz. „Und dann verschwand er in der Nacht, als er dieses Schlammblut Evans auslöschte und ihr grässlicher Sohn plötzlich zum Helden wurde!"

Hermione atmete heftig. Wut wurde zu glühender Hitze, als sie vor den dunklen Mann trat, ihn mit ihrem Körper vor Umbridges Blicken schützte. „Nennen Sie Lily Potter nicht Schlammblut!", schrie sie und ballte die Fäuste. „Ihr größter und edelster Zauberer war nichts anderes als ein feiger Mörder und verrückter Tyrann, der es nicht ertrug, dass andere Menschen glücklich ihr eigenes Leben führten! Und wenn Sie ihm so nahe standen, wie Sie es hier suggerieren, dann sind Sie genauso schlecht und bösartig!"

„Nenn meinen Bruder nicht verrückt, dummes Mädchen!", kreischte Umbridge in höchster Tonlage zurück.

Die Ketten klirrten, als sich Severus kurz bewegte, doch ansonsten schien dieser Moment wie eingefroren.

Es war Hermione, die zuerst wieder sprach. „Ihr Bruder? Tom Riddle hatte keine Geschwister. Professor Dumbledore…"

„…war ein alter Narr", keuchte Umbridge hasserfüllt. „Er war immer am Schnüffeln und Suchen, aber was wirklich wichtig war, hat er nie herausgefunden! Ja, ich bin eine geborene Riddle! Meine Mutter brachte in der Nacht zum 31. Dezember 1927 zwei Kinder zur Welt – einen Jungen und ein Mädchen. Ich war die ältere, und weil ich meiner Mutter solche Schmerzen bereitet hatte, nannte sie mich Dolores!"

„Nett", kommentierte Snape trocken. „Da kam wohl echte Mutterliebe durch."

„Halten Sie den Mund!", brüllte Umbridge. „Sie sind Schuld am Tod meines Bruders! Und dieses kleine Schlammblut…" – sie richtete ihren Zauberstab auf Hermione – „wird die große Ehre haben zuzusehen, wie Sie sterben, Snape! Sie konnten vielleicht Nagini überleben, doch mein süßer Brutus wird nichts von Ihnen übriglassen!"

Hermione hörte Snape hinter sich scharf einatmen. Sie musste sie am Reden halten, unbedingt! „Warum sind Sie nicht mit Ihrem Bruder im Waisenhaus gewesen?", fragte sie hastig.

„Nicht, dass es Sie etwas angehen würde, Sie neugierige Göre, aber das war ich – bis ich im Alter von neun Jahren von den Umbridges adoptiert wurde. Doch ich habe nie vergessen, wo ich herkam, nie vergessen, dass ich vom großen Slytherin selbst abstamme, niemals meinen Bruder vergessen!"

„Sie müssten jetzt über siebzig sein", schob Hermione schnell hinterher. „Man sieht es Ihnen überhaupt nicht an!"

„Hören Sie auf! Mit Ihrer Bettelei werden Sie weder Ihr noch sein Leben retten können!", fuhr Dolores Umbridge sie scharf an. „Ich hasse Sie! Sie haben mich den widerlichen Zentauren überlassen! Ich war Schulleiterin! Oberste Inquisitorin! Sie haben mein Leben zerstört. Sie beide und der Schlammblutbengel Potter haben meinen Bruder getötet – und jetzt werde ich meine Rache haben.

Ich werde Sie beide von Brutus fressen lassen – und in wenigen Tagen werden alle, die zu Hogwarts gehören, ebenfalls tot sein. Ich werde die Stelle meines Bruders einnehmen und eine neue Weltordnung ausrufen!"

Sie zischte, und die Ketten lösten sich aus der Wand, jedoch nur, um sich um den gesamten Oberkörper des Tränkemeisters zu wickeln. „Seien Sie ein braves, kleines Halbblut, Snape, und kommen Sie mit und Ihre Schülerin wird schmerzlos sterben. Wenn Sie sich auf irgendwelche Dummheiten einlassen, werde ich sie solange mit dem Cruciatus foltern, bis sie den Verstand verliert und stirbt, haben Sie mich verstanden?"

„Ja, Dolores", murmelte der dunkle Mann mit samtiger Stimme.

„Nennen Sie mich nicht Dolores!", schrie Umbridge.

Sie dirigierte ihre beiden Gefangenen aus der Nische und führte sie mitten zwischen die Aschwinderfeuer. Hermione rang nach Luft. Was sollte sie tun? Umbridge würde den Basilisken rufen und sie würden sterben. Sie warf Snape einen Seitenblick zu. Der Tränkemeister lief unsicher und stolperte sogar ab und zu. Nichts war von seinem geschmeidigen Gang geblieben.

Warum hatte er die Augen geschlossen?

Plötzlich überfiel sie ein Bild mit solcher Macht, dass sie taumelte. Sie sah Snape vor Umbridge stehen, während sich von hinten der Basilisk näherte. Und sie sah sich selbst etwas schreien, als der Kopf der Riesenschlange auf Snape herab fuhr. Das Bild war so real und plastisch, dass sie sich fühlte, als fände dieses Ereignis bereits statt und sie hatte Mühe, auf den Beinen zu bleiben.

Oh, Merlin, sie hatte keine Ahnung, wie er durchziehen wollte, was er ihr gerade übermittelt hatte, aber sie würde ihn nicht enttäuschen. Sie würde tun, was er verlangte. Trotz der Ketten richtete Snape sich hoch auf. „Lassen Sie das Mädchen laufen, Dolores", sagte er. „Es ist meine Schuld, dass Ihr Bruder starb, ich habe ihn jahrelang ausspioniert und verraten. Sie hatte nichts mit seinem Tod zu tun."

„Nein", fauchte Umbridge mit einem irren Leuchten in ihren Augen. Hermione erwartete schon fast, dass sie rot glühen würden. „Sie wird jetzt hier stehen und zusehen, wie Sie sterben, Snape."

„Nein!", sagte Hermione laut. „Ich kann es gar nicht sehen, weil ich in dem Moment versteinern werde, in dem der Basilisk mich ansieht! Und auch Professor Snape wird versteinert sein, so dass Sie Ihre Rache wohl doch nicht so auskosten können wie geplant."

Umbridge lächelte plötzlich wieder ihr kindliches, süßliches Lächeln. „Irrtum, mein Kind", säuselte sie glücklich. „Ich kann dem Basilisken befehlen, die Augen geschlossen zu halten! Er kommt her und findet Ihren Professor allein durch seinen Geruchssinn!"

Hermione biss sich auf die Lippen. Schweiß rann ihr die Schläfe hinab. Verdammt! Sie wusste nicht, was Snape plante, aber er hatte ihr in dem Bild, welches er ihr per Legilimens übermittelt hatte, verboten, sich Dolores Umbridge zu widersetzen. Sie sollte ihm vertrauen. Und ja, sie hatte vorhin gesagt, dass sie ihm vertraute, doch jetzt hingen ihr und sein Leben an diesem Vertrauen.

Die kleine, ältere Hexe in ihrem rosa Kleid hielt drohend ihren Zauberstab auf sie gerichtet und dann erfüllte ein lautes, tiefste Urängste verursachendes Zischen die Höhle. Hermione atmete schwer, als sie etwas Großes, Schweres über den Boden schaben hörte. Sie schloss die Augen, als sich ein mächtiger Körper um die Ecke schob und riss sie erschrocken wieder auf, als eine heftige Ohrfeige ihren Kopf zurückwarf.

„Ich habe gesagt, du sollst genau hinsehen!", zischte Umbridge wütend. „Sieh hin!" Hermione gehorchte. Es spielte sowieso keine Rolle mehr. Sie würde in wenigen Augenblicken entweder versteinert oder zerrissen sein.

Bewundernd starrte sie den Tränkemeister an. Er stand mit dem Rücken zu der riesigen Schlange gewandt und sein Gesichtsausdruck war so gleichmütig wie immer. Während Hermione mit den Tränen kämpfte und zitterte, sah er aus, als bereite er sich auf die nächste Unterrichtsstunde vor. Ihr Blick wanderte höher, immer höher, als sich der Basilisk hinter Snape auftürmte und verharrte. Seine Augen waren tatsächlich geschlossen, doch seine gespaltene Zunge schoss unruhig aus dem offenen Maul hinaus und hinein.

Offensichtlich nahm er den Geruch seines Opfers auf.

Obwohl ihre Wange ob des brutalen Schlages brannte und anschwoll, wandte Hermione keine Sekunde lang den Blick vom Basilisken. Ein Ruck ging durch die Riesenschlange, und dann geschah alles gleichzeitig.

„JETZT!", schrie Hermione aus vollster Kehle. Umbridge, die fasziniert auf ihren Basilisken gestarrt hatte, wirbelte zu ihr herum und richtete den Zauberstab auf sie.

Und Severus Snape warf die Ketten ab, zog in einer fließenden, geschmeidigen Bewegung das Schwert vom Rücken, ließ sich auf die Knie fallen und stieß die Klinge kraftvoll nach oben. Hermione warf sich nach vorn und umklammerte die Hände ihrer Peinigerin.

„Nein!", schrie Dolores Umbridge und rote Funken stoben aus ihrem Zauberstab. Sie zischte, während sie mit ihren Fingernägeln auf Hermiones Gesicht losging, doch die junge Gryffindor fegte die Hand zur Seite und schlug ihr mit geballter Faust auf den Mund. Hermione hatte sich in ihrem ganzen Leben noch nie geprügelt und sie hatte keine Vorstellung davon, mit welchem Adrenalinschub das verbunden war.

Wie von Sinnen schlug die ältere Hexe auf sie ein, da sie ihren Zauberstab nicht bewegen konnte; Hermione dachte gar nicht daran, ihre Hände loszulassen und trat ihr kraftvoll gegen das Knie. Umbridge stieß einen hohen Schmerzenslaut aus und sackte zusammen. Wieder zischte sie und versuchte, sich nach dem Basiliken umzusehen.

Es war die letzte Tat ihres Lebens. Mit Grauen sah Hermione, wie sie plötzlich starr wurde und riss entsetzt ihre Hände von ihr los. Ihre Haut und ihre Kleidung begannen zu schimmern, erst durchsichtig, dann schmutzigweiß, schließlich grau – und die Schwester des berüchtigten Lord Voldemorts war zu einer Statue aus Stein geworden.

Hermione wimmerte leise, schloss die Augen und senkte den Kopf. Ihre Arme fielen kraftlos an ihren Seiten herab. Was auch immer Snape vorgehabt hatte, es musste schief gegangen sein. Der Basilisk lebte, sonst wäre Umbridge nicht versteinert worden. Das bedeutete, der Tränkemeister war tot. Und sie würde es auch gleich sein.

Sie versuchte, sich auf den grauenhaften Schmerz der Reißzähne des Basilisken vorzubereiten. Die Sekunden verstrichen. Erst, als es in ihrer Brust schmerzte, merkte sie, dass sie die Luft angehalten hatte. _Eigentlich ist es viel besser zu versteinern als gefressen zu werden_, überlegte sie und drehte sich zitternd herum.

Hinter ihr lag der mächtige Körper der Riesenschlange. Völlig bizarr erschien der Kopf des Basilisken, der aufgespießt auf Gryffindors Schwert ruhte. Die großen, gelben Augen waren weit offen und starrten Hermione direkt an, doch da sie nicht sofort zu Stein wurde, ging sie davon aus, dass ein toter Basilisk in der Hinsicht ungefährlich war.

Doch wo war Snape? Hermiones Herz stolperte, als sie die langen Beine des Tränkemeisters unter einer Windung des Schlangenkörpers hervorragen sah. Oh, Merlin! Er war vom Basilisken erschlagen worden! Hektisch schob und zerrte sie an dem festen, toten Fleisch der Bestie, doch erst, als sie das Schwert aus dem Kopf zerrte und als Hebel einsetzte, schaffte sie es, den dunklen Mann zu befreien.

Er hatte die Augen geschlossen, und sein Gesicht war so blass, so leblos, dass sich Hermione schluchzend neben ihm auf die Knie fallen ließ. „Professor?", flüsterte sie und tastete nach einem Puls. Doch ihre Finger zitterten und sie spürte nichts. „Professor Snape?", wiederholte sie, panischer, und beugte sich über ihn, in der Hoffnung, einen Atem zu spüren. Ihre Hand legte sie auf seine Brust, und das war der Moment, in dem sie tatsächlich anfing, wie ein Schlosshund zu heulen.

Er lebte! Merlin sei Dank, er lebte. Sein Herz schlug langsam und gleichmäßig und Hermione wandte sich ab, als ihre Tränen in Snapes Gesicht tropften. Erleichtert wollte sie sich zurückziehen, doch plötzlich umklammerte eine stählerne Hand ihren Arm. Der Tränkemeister riss die Augen auf. „Miss Granger?", ächzte er, als er sie erkannte. „Sind Sie in Ordnung?"

Sie lachte und weinte gleichzeitig. „Ob _ich_ in Ordnung bin, Professor? Verdammt! Ich dachte, Sie wären tot!"

„Sie sollen nicht fluchen", sagte er heiser und versuchte, sich aufzurichten.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf und half ihm. „Sie sind unglaublich, wissen Sie das? Können Sie mir nicht ein paar Punkte abziehen, damit ich weiß, dass Sie wirklich und wahrhaftig leben?"

Das brachte ihn dazu, ein kurzes, dunkles Lachen auszustoßen, bei dem sich Hermiones Härchen auf den Armen aufrichteten. Dann schauderte er, als sein Blick auf etwas hinter ihr fiel. „Merlin! Ich _hasse_ Schlangen!", knurrte er.

Sie lächelte schwach. „Ich sag es nur ungern, Sir, aber Sie sind das Oberhaupt der Schlangen." Sie stand auf und streckte ihm die Hand entgegen, um ihm hoch zu helfen.

Eigentlich erwartete sie eine barsche Antwort oder dass er ihre Hilfe verweigern würde, doch er überraschte sie, indem er zugriff und hochkam. Als er stand, verkrampfte er seine Hand in ihrer Schulter und schwankte. Er schloss kurz seine Augen. Offensichtlich war ihm schwindlig.

Sie kannte ihn lange genug, um zu wissen, dass er jetzt auf keinen Fall angesprochen werden wollte, also stand sie ruhig da und wartete, bis er sich wieder gefangen hatte. Schweiß lief ihm über das Gesicht, doch schließlich ließ sein schmerzhafter Griff nach und er holte tief Luft. „Wir müssen die restlichen Eier zerstören, Miss Granger", sagte er leise.

„Und die Basilisken in der Grotte – müssen wir sie töten, Sir?"

„Ich fürchte, um der Sicherheit Hogwarts Willen bleibt uns keine andere Wahl", erwiderte er und sah sie mit einem undeutbaren Blick an.

_Das Mädchen ist faszinierend_, dachte er. _Sie wäre beinahe das Opfer eines Basilisken geworden und bedauert dennoch den notwendigen Tod der Jungtiere_. „Sie werden es nicht merken", sagte er sanft zu ihr.

Sie senkte den Kopf. „Es ist trotzdem nicht fair", sagte sie erstickt. „Sie können ja nichts dafür, dass sie so gefährlich sind. Und sie sind ja noch Jungtiere. Sie hatten wahrscheinlich nicht mal ein richtiges Leben."

Er seufzte. „Wahrscheinlich haben Sie Recht wie immer, Miss Granger. Das ändert nichts daran, dass kein Mensch, der nicht Parsel spricht, sie halten kann. Und glauben Sie, dass Mister Potter Zeit für zwei halbwüchsige Basiliskenhaustiere hat?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Wie können wir die Eier zerstören, Professor?", fragte sie, ohne ihn anzusehen.

„Normalerweise sollte es ausreichen, sie ins Aschwinderfeuer zu werfen", erklärte er mit bereits wieder fester Stimme und vermied es konsequent, die versteinerte Dolores Umbridge anzusehen. „Sie brauchen zwar große Wärme, aber ein direktes Feuer überstehen sie nicht."

„Und haben Sie eine Idee, wie wir das Gift wieder aus dem Bild beseitigen? Und werden die Bewohner der Bilder jemals wieder gesund?"

„Ich denke, wenn wir das Bild, in welches das Gift geleitet wurde, ebenfalls ins Feuer werfen, sollte sich das Problem von selbst gelöst haben", antwortete er nach kurzem Nachdenken. „Was die Bewohner betrifft – ich weiß es nicht, Miss Granger. Wir können nur hoffen. Immer einen Schritt nach dem anderen. Wir tun jetzt hier, was im Rahmen unserer Möglichkeiten liegt, und wenn wir wieder oben im Schloss sind, überprüfen wir, ob das Gift noch immer aktiv ist."

Sie nickte und schlängelte sich hinter ihm an den Feuerstellen vorbei, immer auf der Hut vor den rotglühenden Aschwindereiern. Sie fühlte sich mittlerweile wie ausgedörrt. _Ein Königreich für Wasser!_, dachte sie.

Sie warfen die grünen Eier mitten zwischen die Aschwindereier und beobachteten mit morbider Faszination, wie diese plötzlich explodierten und sich wie Lava über die Basiliskenbrut ergossen. Es gab drei hoch lodernde Stichflammen, dann wurden die Eier schwarz und schrumpelten zusammen.

Snape war der erste, der sich abwandte und zur Grotte hinüberging. Als sie an dem toten Basilisken vorbeikamen, bückte er sich und hob das silberne Schwert auf. Hermione bemerkte, dass er noch immer sehr blass war und taumelte. Sie fasste ihn am Arm. „Geht es Ihnen nicht gut, Professor?", fragte sie besorgt.

„Alles bestens!", stieß er durch zusammengebissene Zähne hervor und schüttelte ihre Hand ab. Vor der Grotte drehte er sich zu ihr herum. „Bleiben Sie hier, Miss Granger. Es wird schnell gehen."

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich schaffe das, Professor. Und ich lasse Sie nirgends mehr allein hingehen!"

Seine Brust wurde eng, und er überlegte, was er sagen sollte, als sie ihn so ernst mit ihren warmen, hellbraunen Augen musterte, doch dann drehte er sich abrupt um, zog den Kopf ein und schlüpfte in die Grotte. Die beiden Jungtiere lagen noch immer regungslos auf dem Boden.

Behutsam entfernte er die Röhren und Giftkolben von ihren Zähnen. „Werfen Sie das alles ins Feuer!", wies er an und reichte Hermione die Geräte und das große Bild von Hogwarts. „Aber seien Sie vorsichtig! Sie dürfen es nicht mit Ihrer Haut in Kontakt kommen lassen!"

„Ja, Sir", murmelte Hermione und huschte hinaus, um seine Anweisungen zu befolgen. Als sie zurückkam, zog Snape gerade das Schwert aus einem der Jungtiere. Das andere war bereits zur Seite gerollt.

Trotz allem musste sie schlucken. Tief in ihrem Inneren taten ihr die Tiere Leid.

Plötzlich wirbelte sie herum. Hatte sich hinter ihr nicht etwas bewegt? „Was ist los?"; fragte der Tränkemeister alarmiert.

Sie spähte in die Höhle und schüttelte langsam den Kopf. „Ich sehe wohl schon Gespenster", murmelte sie. „Ich dachte, ich hätte etwas gehört, aber da ist nichts."

Snape lauschte eine Weile, dann kniete er sich vor das Bild, in dem die gekrümmten Bewohner der Bilder lagen, und senkte den Kopf.

„Was tun Sie, Sir?", fragte Hermione.

„Wissen Sie, wie ich mich von den Ketten befreit habe, obwohl ich keinen Zauberstab hatte?", fragte er, ohne sie anzusehen.

Merlin, das hatte sie über der ganzen Hektik völlig vergessen! Genau, wie war ihm das eigentlich gelungen? Sie dachte nach. „Sie haben zauberstablose Magie benutzt?", fragte sie zögernd. Nur die mächtigsten Zauberer und Hexen waren dazu in der Lage. Und muggelgeborene magische Kinder, aber die konnten es nicht kontrollieren.

Er nickte. „Ausgezeichnet, Miss Granger. Und warum funktioniert zauberstablose Magie, obwohl ich kein Parsel spreche?"

„Weil… weil eine Spruchsperre sich nur auf durch Zauberstäbe fokussierte Flüche und Sprüche beschränkt, denke ich. Sie kann nicht die ureigenste, innere Magie beeinflussen! Deshalb hatten Sie die Augen geschlossen, um Ihre Magie abzurufen!", sprudelte Hermione hervor, völlig fasziniert von diesen für sie neuen Erkenntnissen.

Snape holte tief Luft. „Korrekt. Und ich habe mir gerade überlegt, wenn sich eine Erinnerung wie Tom Riddle durch einen echten Menschen Macht und Energie verschaffen und sogar wieder physisch Gestalt annehmen kann, müsste es umgekehrt auch möglich sein, durch meine Magie die Bewohner wieder auf die Beine zu bringen. Also, seien Sie so gut und plappern Sie ausnahmsweise ein paar Minuten lang nicht, ja?"

„Natürlich nicht, Sir!" Hermione nickte heftig. Sie blieb regungslos stehen und rührte sich auch nicht, als von draußen ein kollerndes Geräusch hereindrang. Sie fragte sich, ob vielleicht Aschwinder aus den Eiern geschlüpft waren. Noch mehr Basilisken konnten es nicht sein, denn die hätten sie finden müssen.

Trotzdem wanderte ihr Blick immer wieder unruhig zum Eingang der kleinen Grotte. Dann jedoch starrte sie erschrocken auf Snape, der zu zittern begann und nach vorne sackte. Sie eilte an seine Seite. „Professor?", flüsterte sie und kniete sich neben ihn.

Schweiß glänzte in seinem Gesicht und seine Augen brannten sich in ihre, als er den Kopf hob und sie ansah. „Helfen Sie mir, Miss Granger!", ächzte er.

Er schien Mühe beim Sprechen zu haben und sie fragte sich, wie er gleichzeitig vor Kälte zittern und doch schweißüberströmt sein konnte. „Ich… brauche noch… einmal…Ihr Vertrauen", murmelte er heiser.

„Was kann ich tun?"

„Ihre Hand… ihre Wärme…" Hermione verstand nicht, was er meinte, aber sie griff nach seiner Hand und zuckte zusammen. Sie war entsetzlich kalt. Fast erwartete sie, Raureif darauf zu sehen.

„Geben Sie… geben Sie mir von Ihrer… Magie?" Die Worte tröpfelten nur mit äußerster Anstrengung von seinen Lippen.

Hermione holte tief Luft. Worauf ließ sie sich hier ein? Was hatte er vor? Aber er sah so schrecklich… hilflos aus. Und seine Hand, die er in ihre Schulter vergrub, war so kalt, dass sie zu zittern begann. „Ja, Professor. Ich gebe Ihnen soviel Sie brauchen", sagte sie leise.

**SSHGSSHG**

Dolores Umbridge: Der Name _Dolores_ stammt vom lateinischen _dolor_ „Schmerz" ab.


	5. Chapter 5

**Simba**: also, das finde ich jetzt aber gemein… Mrs. Cliffhanger? Wo ich doch grundsätzlich nie welche einsetze… weint dicke Krokodilstränen… aber da hast du Recht, es mussten Geschwister sein, einer allein kann nicht so böse sein…

**JoNiTo**: na, dass sie sich so gut verstehen und zusammenarbeiten, ist doch eher zweckmäßig. Irgendwie muss man ja schließlich überleben… und lieber den Teufel, den du kennst, an deiner Seite als sterben… _fg_... du und dein Genre… lass mich doch ein paar Staffeln GSI schreiben – vielleicht passiert ja dann noch was… :D

**EmilyLeeds**: lies ruhig weiter, ich verspreche dir, keine weiteren Basilisken… (bedenke bitte, ich versprach nicht, dass es jetzt einfach wird!)… lol… so schlimme Angst vor großen Schlangen? Klar ist er mutig, aber eigentlich hat er sich nur einem Basilisken gestellt, die Jungtiere waren eh in einer Art Koma und die Eier… na ja… was sind denn Pizzaschnecken? Ich esse nix, wo Wurst oder Fleisch drauf ist…

**Vin**: tja, so ist das mit der Beherrschung… du kleine Drabblequeen… dafür musst du jetzt bis Freitag warten, bis du das Finale miterlebst… Aschwinder sind magische Schlangen, die entstehen, wenn man ein magisches Feuer zu lange unbeaufsichtigt brennen lässt…

**Sepsis**: …_lach_… nee, Tommy-Boy hatte keinen Katzentick, der hat mit den großen Viechern gespielt… _deutet unauffällig auf das Basiliskenweibchen und Nagini_ (immerhin schien er das andere Geschlecht zu bevorzugen…_hust_!)…die Geräusche… hm, nein, das sind nicht die Miezen…

**AryaLynx**: dass Sev einen leichten Hang zur Selbstzerstörung hat, wussten wir doch schon immer, oder? Aber Mione hilft ihm gleich, keine Angst… das ist schade, dass du so lange nicht on sein kann – hoffentlich erzählt dir dann Emily nichts von dem Finale – da sind wir nämlich schon…

**Anni**: dann hoffe ich mal, ich konnte dich mit diesem Abschluss-chap für die Klausur entschädigen… und die armen Kätzchen können doch nichts dafür – also ich mag Katzen sehr gern… zum Glück ist das schon wieder das letzte Kapitel, so dass du dich zukünftig wieder fleißig dem Lernen zuwenden kannst… ;)

**Sarah**: danke für dein Lob, und ja, zukünftig werden noch weitere „GSI-Staffeln" folgen…

**Nik**: …_knuddelt Nik zu Boden_… hey, du! Ich wusste, du würdest dich dran erinnern, wenn du den Titel siehst…! Ich fand, es sei einfach schöner, wenn sie versteinert, tot kann jeder…(_prust_!)… nein, keine Angst, unser Sevi hat kein Gift abbekommen…

**rii**: …_rotwerd_… wieder einmal (obwohl ich natürlich in deinen Worten „geniale Ideen" schwelge)… aber was hast du gegen CSI – früher habe ich das immer mal ganz gern gesehen… andererseits hast du Recht, da fehlt natürlich das passende Pairing…lol…

**OlleMandarine**: …lach… das ist natürlich ein Argument, zumal ich Pflaumen nicht besonders mag, Mandarinen dagegen sehr (nur oll sollten sie halt nicht sein)… yup, in dieser Story geht es nur um den „Beginn einer wunderbaren Freundschaft", aber es sind ja noch weitere GSI-Folgen in Arbeit/Planung… von daher liegt wohl die Romanze nicht ganz im Bereich des Unmöglichen…

**SoyTryphena**: …_wusch_… jetzt hat's mich glatt von den Füßen gefegt, Try… :D

**Das heutige Kapitel widme ich Emily und Arya – ja, ja, so ist das mit siamesischen Zwillingen, die müssen sich alles teilen! :D**

**SSHGSSHG**

**5. Kapitel**

Mit einem erstickten Seufzer zog er sie so nahe an sich heran, dass sich ihre Körper berührten und schlang seinen Arm um ihre Hüfte. Hermione konnte im letzten Moment ein Zusammenzucken unterdrücken. Nicht nur die Hand des Tränkemeisters war kalt. Sie hatte das Gefühl, an einem Eisklotz zu lehnen, und dann schien auch aus ihr die ganze Wärme zu fließen. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, was Snape eigentlich tat, aber offensichtlich kannte er einen Weg, von sich aus über Körperkontakt auf ihre Magie zuzugreifen. Es war erschreckend.

Oder sollte erschreckend sein. Hermione wusste nicht, warum sie ihm so sehr vertraute, aber sie war sich sicher, dass er nie so weit gehen würde, ihr zu schaden. Oder? Es fiel ihr mit einem Mal schwer, klare Gedanken zu fassen. Sie war so müde, und ihr Kopf wurde schwer, viel zu schwer, um ihn noch halten zu können.

Sie hatte das Gefühl zu fallen, doch ein kräftiger Arm hielt sie fest. Mühsam öffnete sie die Augen, als plötzlich ein winziger warmer Luftstrom um sie herum zu wehen schien. Mit jeder Sekunde, die sie wieder Atem schöpfte, wurde ihr wärmer. Snape hat aufgehört, von ihr Magie und Wärme abzuleiten.

Sie bekam Angst um den Tränkemeister – er schien so versunken in sich selbst und in dem, was er tat, dass sie daran zweifelte, ob er noch etwas von seiner Umgebung mitbekam. Er lehnte nach vorne, seine Haare hingen wie ein Vorhang vor seinem Gesicht. Ein Poltern hinter ihr riss sie aus ihrer Lethargie. Sie wandte den Kopf, konnte aber nichts erkennen.

„Professor!", flüsterte sie und versuchte, ihn aus seiner Trance zu holen. Konnte sich ein Mensch von seiner eigenen Magie verzehren lassen? Sie schüttelte ihn leicht. „Professor!", sagte sie eindringlicher. „Hören Sie auf!" Mit einer unendlich müden Geste hob er den Kopf und sah sie mit leeren Augen an.

Sie schüttelte ihn stärker. Und hatte plötzlich das Gefühl, beobachtet zu werden. Sie sah auf. „Professor!", flüsterte sie wieder, doch dieses Mal meinte sie nicht Snape.

Ihre Augen waren auf das Bild gerichtet, in dem noch vor einiger Zeit die Bewohner der Hogwartschen Gemälde gelegen hatte. Albus Dumbledore stützte Sir Cadogan, und beide humpelten langsam in die Bildmitte. Es sah aus, als näherten sie sich aus weiter Entfernung, denn sie wurden größer, bis man ihre Gesichtszüge deutlich erkennen konnte.

Beide sahen ausgemergelt und schwach aus. Severus Snape schrak mit einem Ruck auf und sah die beiden an, als wäre er völlig erstarrt. „Albus!", sagte er tonlos. Wenn es irgendwie möglich war, wurde er noch blasser. Hermione dachte, er würde gleich in Ohnmacht fallen. „Albus. Es tut mir Leid."

Die hellblauen Augen des ehemaligen Schulleiters waren fest auf den Tränkemeister gerichtet. „Severus, mein Junge!" Er klang gehetzt, etwas, was die junge Gryffindor nie mit ihm in Verbindung gebracht hätte. „Severus, hör auf, dir Vorwürfe zu machen. Du hast meine Bitte erfüllt – du hast alles getan, was getan werden musste, aber…" Er brach kurz ab und schien zu lauschen.

„Severus! Sieh… mich… an!" Der dunkle Mann kämpfte mit sich, doch dann straffte sich die hagere Gestalt und er hob den Kopf und blickte seinem alten Mentor fest in die Augen. „Ihr seid in großer Gefahr, Severus! Ich weiß nicht, was Dolores getan hat, aber ich befürchte, mit dem Tod der Letzten aus der Linie Slytherins wird auch die Kammer nicht mehr lange bestehen bleiben."

„Ich habe etwas gehört", sagte Hermione leise. „Irgendwas geht da draußen vor, Professor Dumbledore!"

Der alte Mann sah sie an und lächelte. „Hermione, mein liebes Kind! Ich bin sehr froh, dass Sie Severus zur Seite stehen. Es hat etwas symbolträchtiges, eine Schlange und eine Löwin zusammen Probleme lösen zu sehen. Aber jetzt müsst ihr hier heraus, sofort. Beeilt euch, ich fürchte, ihr habt nicht mehr viel Zeit!"

Ein lautes, krachendes Geräusch ertönte vor der Grotte und Hermione packte Snape am Arm. „Sir", drängte sie den dunklen Mann, der seinen Blick nicht von Dumbledore lösen konnte. „Er hat Recht. Ich glaube, die Höhle stürzt ein!"

„Jetzt geht endlich", rief auch Dumbledore. „Severus, bitte…"

Der Tränkemeister sprang auf und starrte den ehemaligen Schulleiter so wild an, dass Hermione erwartete, dass er gleich losbrüllte. Doch dann passierte etwas, was sie noch nie gesehen hatte. Snapes Stimme, mit der er vom Zischen höchster Abscheu bis zu einem samtigen Schnurren jeden Ton erzeugen konnte, klang tränenerstickt, als er flüsterte: „Und ich dachte, du wärest mein Freund, Albus!"

„Ich dachte, du wüsstest, dass ich viel mehr als das bin, mein Junge", gab Dumbledore zurück und dann rief er entsetzt: „Lauft, Severus, lauft! Es ist nicht die Höhle, die einstürzt! Das Wasser bricht durch!"

Es schien, als würde in Snape ein Schalter umgelegt. Ohne noch einen Blick auf das Bild zu verschwenden, packte er Hermione am Arm und stürmte aus der Grotte, wobei er sie mitzerrte. „Rennen Sie um Ihr Leben, Miss Granger", stieß er hervor.

„Funktionieren denn Sprüche noch immer nicht?", keuchte sie und versuchte nicht zu stolpern und das irrsinnige Tempo ihres Professors durchzuhalten.

„Selbst wenn – unsere Zauberstäbe sind jetzt aus Stein und für zauberstablose Magie bräuchte ich Ruhe und Zeit. Sieht unsere Situation so aus, als hätten wir auch nur eines davon?"

Nein, das tat sie gewiss nicht. Größere Gesteinsbrocken lösten sich von der Decke, und an den Wänden flossen bereits regelrechte Bäche schmutzigen Wassers hinunter. Die Aschwinderfeuer zischten, sobald Tropfen in sie fielen und unruhige lange Flammenzungen leckten unberechenbar nach rechts und links.

„Wollen Sie den ganzen Weg wieder zurück rennen?", ächzte Hermione. „Und durch die Röhren nach oben klettern?"

„Haben Sie eine bessere Idee?", fauchte Snape zurück.

Nein, sie hatte keine bessere Idee, aber gefallen musste es ihr deshalb trotzdem nicht. Hermione schmerzten schon die Lungen, ihre Beine brannten und rote Punkte tanzten vor ihren Augen. Sie war nie eine begeisterte Sportlerin gewesen und von Quidditch abgesehen gab es in Hogwarts nicht viel, um sich fit zu halten. Zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben wurde ihr klar, dass Bücherstemmen keine Art von Körperertüchtigung war.

Doch Snapes Hand um ihren Arm zwang sie zu einer mörderischen Geschwindigkeit, und vielleicht hätten sie es sogar geschafft, rechtzeitig bis zu den Röhren zu kommen. Doch als sie – bereits von immer wieder herabfallender Erde und Steinen getroffen – an Slytherin herunter kletterten, war Hermione mit ihrer Kraft und Konzentration am Ende. Sie rutschte mit ihren schweißnassen Händen an dem steinernen Gürtel des Hausgründers ab und stürzte gute fünfzehn Fuß tief hinunter.

Snape war nur Sekunden später bei ihr, weil er sich geschmeidig wie eine Katze auf die Füße fallen ließ. Ihr ganzer Körper schmerzte, und sie wimmerte leise, als er behutsam ihren Oberkörper anhob. „Miss Granger", murmelte er. Nie zuvor hatte sie diese kalten nachtschwarzen Augen so besorgt gesehen.

„Können Sie mich verstehen?"

„Ja", flüsterte sie und versuchte sich zu erheben.

„Bewegen Sie sich nicht!", sagte er scharf.

„Mir ist nur schwindlig, Sir, es geht schon", behauptete Hermione, obwohl ihr die Tränen in die Augen schossen.

Sie empfand es im Moment nicht so, aber es war Glück gewesen, dass sie nicht geradewegs in die Tiefe gestürzt, sondern mehr oder weniger am Unterkörper Slytherins entlang gerutscht war. Ihre Haut brannte entsetzlich, und sie blutete aus einer Platzwunde am Kopf, doch sie hatte sich zumindest nicht das Genick gebrochen.

Snape schien zu derselben Schlussfolgerung gelangt sein, denn er legte seine Hände um ihre Taille, hob sie hoch und stellte sie hin. Mit einem Schmerzenslaut sackte sie zusammen. Ein scharfer Stich zuckte durch ihren rechten Fuß, und sie wäre wieder gefallen, wenn der Tränkemeister sie nicht festgehalten hätte.

Doch das war es gar nicht, was sie wirklich erschreckte. Ein grollender Donner rollte durch die Kammer des Schreckens, und sie rissen ihre Köpfe zurück und starrten entsetzt auf einen Felsbrocken, der mit der Geschwindigkeit und Wucht einer Kanonenkugel aus der Wand gesprengt wurde und auf das dunkle Wasser, welches aus dem Loch dahinter auf den Boden prasselte.

Und als wäre das der Startschuss gewesen, brachen aus allen Seiten riesige Steine heraus und Hermione schrie auf, als kaltes Wasser sie traf. „Laufen Sie, Professor – Sie können es schaffen!", rief sie und deutete auf den Tunnel, der zu den Röhren führte. Sie schrie ein zweites Mal auf, als er sie hochhob und mit ihr in den Armen loslief.

„Lassen Sie doch los, Sir!" Sie schluchzte verzweifelt. Mit ihr als Last würde er nie rechtzeitig zu den Röhren und schon gar nicht nach oben kommen. Sie würden beide hier sterben, und es war alles ihre Schuld.

„Hören Sie auf zu zappeln!", knurrte Snape dumpf. Sein lauter Atem erfüllte den Tunnel, seine Füße patschten durch das Wasser, welches ihm bereits bis zu den Schienbeinen ging.

Sie kamen nicht einmal bis zu dem Rohr, als das Wasser den dunklen Mann erreichte und umwarf, als wäre er ein Spielzeug. „Versuchen Sie, ruhig zu bleiben und lassen Sie sich nach oben tragen!", brüllte Snape über das Tosen hinweg.

Hermione hielt sich mit kleinen Schwimmbewegungen über Wasser. Ihre Zähne klapperten. Nach der entsetzlichen Hitze in der Bruthöhle erschien das Wasser des Schwarzen Sees noch kälter, als es ohnehin war, und jetzt, Anfang November, war es bestimmt nicht mehr sonderlich warm. Panik drohte sie zu überschwemmen.

Sie schnappte nach Luft und schluckte Wasser. Hustend versank sie – und wurde wieder hochgerissen. „Miss Granger!", bellte Snape, der sie an sich drückte und aussah wie ein nasser Kater. Seine schwarzen Haare hingen ihm im Gesicht und Wasser lief seine Wangen hinunter, so dass es aussah, als würde er weinen.

„Ich habe Ihnen doch gesagt, welche Menge an Schreibkram es für mich bedeutet, wenn Ihnen was passiert. Also tun Sie mir den Gefallen und bleiben Sie am Leben!"

„Ich bemühe mich, Sir, wirklich!", japste Hermione.

„Das ist schön". Snape spucke Wasser aus, packte dann ihren Arm und legte ihn sich um den Hals. „Halten Sie sich fest, Sie haben doch gesagt, Sie haben Höhenangst."

Sie lachte und weinte gleichzeitig. „Sie haben eine komische Art mir zu sagen, dass Sie mich mögen, Sir!"

„Ich kann Sie nicht einmal leiden, aber Sie sind zumindest im Moment recht… anhänglich", entgegnete Snape und ruderte mit seinem freien Arm, als eine Weile flüssige Kälte über sie hinwegschwappte.

„Ist Ihnen auch so kalt, Professor?" Hermione klapperte mit den Zähnen.

„Du meine Güte, nein, wie kommen Sie darauf? Finden Sie es nicht angenehm, hier herumzuplanschen? Könnten Sie vielleicht eine Weile mit dem Plappern aufhören? Ich versuche nämlich gerade eine Idee zu finden, wie wir verhindern, das ganze Schloss unter Wasser zu setzen. Ich wünschte, ich hätte wenigstens einen Zauberstab!"

„Ich wünschte…", begann Hermione und verstummte plötzlich. „Sie sind genial, Sir!", schrie sie so aufgeregt, dass er zusammenzuckte.

„Ruhig, geraten Sie jetzt nicht in Panik!", sagte er mit samtiger, dunkler Stimme.

Hermione zitterte so sehr, dass sie kaum sprechen konnte. Sie reckte ihren Kopf hoch und sah nur höchstens zwanzig Fuß über sich die massive Gesteinsdecke. Es mochte sein, dass das Wasser diese Mauer sprengen konnte, doch sie würden zu diesem Zeitpunkt längst ertrunken sein, wenn nicht….

„Der Raum der Wünsche, Professor", stieß sie hervor. „Das hier gehört doch bestimmt auch zu Hogwarts, und wir müssen uns einfach nur wünschen, in einen Raum zu gelangen, der uns davor bewahrt, hier zu ertrinken. Wünschen Sie, Professor, wünschen Sie so fest Sie können!"

Snape starrte sie mit einem undefinierbaren Blick an. Dann wanderten seine Augen höher, schätzten die Entfernung zur Decke ab, die Wahrscheinlichkeit, noch irgendeine andere Lösung zu finden und kehrten dann wieder zu ihr zurück. „Ich denke, diese Idee ist auch nicht schlechter, als in drei Minuten tot zu sein", sagte er trocken.

„Sobald wir in dem Raum sind, müssen wir uns in den Schwarzen See zurückwünschen", keuchte Hermione. „Sonst kriegen wir das Wasser nie mehr aus Hogwarts heraus."

Snape tat auf diese Bemerkung hin etwas völlig Absurdes. Er legte den Kopf zurück und lachte – ein tiefes, grollendes Lachen. „Falls dieser völlig verrückte Plan schief geht, möchte ich Ihnen nur sagen, dass ich jede Sekunde, die wir noch vor uns haben, genießen werde – einfach durch Ihre Anwesenheit, Miss Granger."

„Ich bin mir nicht ganz sicher – war das jetzt ein Kompliment?"

„Zweifellos, kleine Löwin und jetzt machen Sie die Augen zu und wünschen Sie, wünschen Sie mit aller Kraft Ihres Herzens!"

Hermione wusste nicht, wie das in dieser Situation möglich war, doch sie spürte Wärme in sich aufsteigen, und als sie die Augen schloss, lächelte sie.

**SSHGSSHG**

Das warme Gefühl verflog abrupt, als sie mit dem Kopf irgendwo gegen stieß. Sie riss die Augen auf und entdeckte einen Raum, der völlig kahl und dessen Wände schmierig und schmutzig mit öliger Asche überzogen war. Sie hatte jedoch keine Gelegenheit mehr, sich darüber zu freuen, dass Crabbes Dämonenfeuer ihn nicht soweit zerstört hatte, dass seine ursprüngliche Aufgabe außer Funktion gesetzt war.

Das Wasser spülte über sie hinweg, als es den Raum füllte. Panisch schloss sie wieder ihre Augen und wünschte sich verzweifelt mitsamt dem Wasser in den Schwarzen See. Es klappte nicht. Sie strampelte hektisch mit ihren Beinen, als die Atemnot sie zwingen wollte, Luft zu holen. Ihr Herz raste wie ein Express in der Nacht, immer schneller und schneller, bäumte sich schließlich auf und dann wurde ihr alles zuviel und sie riss den Mund auf und…

… brach durch die Wasseroberfläche und zog gierig die kalte Novemberluft in ihre Lungen. Oh, Merlin! Hatte es je einen schöneren Anblick gegeben als den des dunklen, bewölkten Himmels über ihr?

Die Kälte traf sie plötzlich mit aller Macht, und ihre Schwimmbewegungen wurden unkontrollierter. Aber wo war Snape? Etwas presste ihr mit eisernen Klauen das Herz zusammen, und sie konnte kaum atmen. Oh, nein, nein, nein! Sie hatte sich doch so sehr gewünscht, dass sie – sie beide! – mitsamt dem Wasser in dem Schwarzen See landen würden!

Wo war dann der Tränkemeister? Tränen strömten über ihr Gesicht. Es war nicht fair. Es war nicht fair, nach alldem, was er für sie getan hatte, dass er jetzt nicht mehr aus der Kammer des Schreckens entkommen sein sollte. Er konnte nicht ertrunken sein! Er durfte nicht tot sein! „Professor Snape!", schrie sie verzweifelt. „Professor! Wo sind Sie?"

Doch ihr Ruf hallte über das dunkle, kalte Wasser und erhielt keine Antwort.

Sie drehte sich suchend im Kreis. Aus der Ferne leuchteten die hellen Lichter des Schlosses zu ihr herüber, versprachen Sicherheit, Geborgenheit – und vor allem eines: Wärme. Ihr war jetzt so kalt, dass sie sich kaum noch über Wasser halten konnte, doch sie wollte nicht aufgeben, wollte Snape nicht im Stich lassen, konnte nicht zulassen zu glauben, er sei tot.

„Professor Snape!" Ihr brach die Stimme.

Und dann strich etwas an ihren Beinen vorbei und ihr blieb die Luft weg, als sie sich daran erinnerte, dass in diesem See nicht nur Wassermenschen und ein den Menschen freundlich gesinnter Riesenkrake lebten. Grindelohs hatten schon mehr als einen unachtsamen Schwimmer auf dem Gewissen…

Sie schrie auf, als sie gepackt wurde, und eine Hand legte sich auf ihren Mund, während jemand in ihr Ohr murmelte. „Pscht, Miss Granger. Im Schwarzen See leben Kreaturen, die durchaus nichts gegen einen kleinen Mitternachtsimbiss einzuwenden hätten."

„Oh, Merlin, Professor, Sie leben!" Hermione warf ihre Arme um seinen Hals und presste sich an ihn. Ihr war es egal, dass es sich um schlechtgelauntesten Menschen des Universums handelte, um einen griesgrämigen Tränkemeister, einen Zauberer, der ihr und anderen das Leben permanent schwer gemacht hatte. Sie war so glücklich, dass er hier war, so dankbar, dass er überlebt hatte, dass kein anderer Gedanke daneben Platz hatte.

Sie glaubte fast eine Art ersticktes Lachen in seiner Stimme zu hören, als er sie von seinem Hals pflückte. „Ich weiß nicht, wie es Ihnen geht, kleine Löwin, aber ich möchte jetzt aus dem See raus und wie Sie sehen, ist es noch ein gutes Stück Weg bis zum Ufer. Glauben Sie, dass wir das auch noch schaffen?"

„Ich glaube, wir beide können alles schaffen, Sir", flüsterte Hermione, obwohl sie bereits kein Gefühl mehr in Armen und Beinen hatte.

„Ein Hoch auf Gryffindor", kam die ebenso leise, spöttische Antwort, als Snape langsam in Richtung des Schlosses zu schwimmen begann.

Hermione spürte, wie sie ihre Kleidung immer mehr nach unten zog und streifte wenigstens ihre Schuhe ab, die sich wie Bleigewichte anfühlten. Sie verlor jedes Zeitgefühl und wusste, dass sie kaum noch vorankam. Jeder Zug, den sie machte, war ein Kampf gegen Kälte und Gleichgültigkeit. Die Gleichgültigkeit, die sich von Minute zu Minute mehr in ihr festsetzte, in sie eindrang und sogar die Kälte vertrieb.

Es war alles so egal. Hogwarts war weit fort, und der Schwarze See würde sie ein weiteres Mal verschlucken – doch diesmal würden weder Harry noch Victor kommen, um sie zu retten. Ihr Kopf sank unter Wasser, und sie schrak zusammen, als Snape sie heftig am Arm packte. „Sie geben jetzt nicht auf, Miss Granger!", grollte er, aber auch seine Stimme klang schwach.

„Nein", sagte Hermione und zwang sich, weiter zu schwimmen.

Der Tränkemeister drehte sich auf den Rücken und zog sie zu sich, so dass ihr Kopf auf seiner Brust ruhte, während er mit den Beinen weiterstrampelte. „Es ist nicht mehr weit", behauptete er leise.

„Finden Sie es nicht auch manchmal unerträglich, dass man in Hogwarts nicht apparieren kann?", fragte sie schleppend, um sich daran zu hindern einzuschlafen.

„Ich finde eine Menge unerträglich", antwortete er.

„Ich weiß", antwortete Hermione und wunderte sich, warum sie das schnelle Schlagen seines Herzens so faszinierend fand. „Sie sehen wie ein Pirat aus, Sir!", murmelte sie abwesend. „Fehlt nur noch ein goldener Ring im Ohr!"

„Dann wissen Sie ja, was Sie mir zum Geburtstag schenken können", knurrte Snape und schüttelte sie. „Bleiben Sie wach, bei Merlins Eiern!"

„Fluchen können Sie jedenfalls wie einer", murmelte sie und fragte sich, warum er sie nicht wegen Plapperns zurechtwies. Und dann fragte sie sich weiter, warum ihnen Hogwarts auf einmal entgegenkam. Oder zumindest ein Teil von Hogwarts. Ein einzelnes Licht hatte sich scheinbar von dem Schloss gelöst und schwebte auf sie zu.

Sie begann bereits zu halluzinieren. Es gab keine andere Erklärung. Sie kicherte leise. „Das Schloss holt uns ab, Professor", sagte sie laut. Oder vermeinte es laut zu sagen, denn es kam nur ein unverständliches Krächzen aus ihrer Kehle.

Plötzlich dröhnte eine Stimme über den See, die in diesem Moment für sie den lieblichsten Klang der Welt hatte. „Ermione! Professor Snape! Wo sin´ Sie?"

Snape zuckte erschrocken zusammen, und sie tauchten beide unter. Doch schon hatte der Tränkemeister die junge Gryffindor wieder gepackt und mit sich hoch gezogen. „Hier sind wir, Hagrid!", brüllte er heiser. „Hier drüben!"

Das Licht entpuppte sich als Laterne, die am Bug eines Bootes hing und immer größer wurde. Und dann beugte sich ein massiger Schädel über die Bordwand. „Professor? Ermione?"

„Nehmen Sie das Mädchen!", keuchte Snape und schob ihm Hermione in die Arme. Der große Wildhüter hob sie mit einer Hand heraus und setzte sie in das Boot, wo schon Poppy Pomfrey und Minerva McGonagall auf sie warteten, sie in eine dicke Decke hüllten und ihr warme Tränke einflößten.

Nur Sekunden später lag auch der dunkle Mann neben ihr, triefend und zitternd wie ein Hundewelpe. „Wie…", seine Zähne klapperten aufeinander, und er setzte von neuem an. „Woher wussten Sie, dass wir hier sein würden?", fragte er die Schulleiterin.

Sie lächelte ihn an, sprach einen Wärmezauber auf ihn und legte auch ihm eine Decke um. „Albus", antwortete sie. „Er ist wieder da und hat uns eine verrückte Geschichte erzählt, die ich gern noch von euch beiden bei Gelegenheit bestätigt hätte. Und er sagte auch, ihr seid in großer Lebensgefahr, und wenn es eine Möglichkeit gäbe, dass ihr entkommen könntet, wäre der Schwarze See der einzig logische Ort, wo man euch finden könnte."

„Verdammter Know-it-all", knurrte Snape, doch er klang nicht halb so gereizt wie sonst. Er verkrampfte seine Hände um den Pott heißen Tee, den ihm Poppy reichte. „Miss Granger!", bellte er rau, während das Boot Kurs aufs Ufer nahm. „40 Punkte für Gryffindor für die Tatsache, dass Sie im Angesicht einer lebensbedrohlichen Gefahr die Nerven behalten haben!"

_Wow_, dachte Hermione beeindruckt. Es war das erste Mal, dass Sie von dem Tränkemeister überhaupt jemals Punkte bekam. Und mit den ihr eben verliehenen Punkten war sie nach diesem turbulenten Wochenende bei Plus/Minus Null, wenn man bedachte, was Snape ihr vorher abgezogen hatte. Sie grinste schwach.

Dann verging ihr jedoch das Grinsen, denn Snape war noch nicht fertig mit ihr. „Und ich habe Ihnen gesagt, über Ihre Aufsässigkeit in Bezug auf meine Anweisungen reden wir noch", fuhr er kalt fort.

Oh, oh… sie hatte wirklich gehofft, nach all dem, was sie gerade gemeinsam durchgemacht hatten, hätte er es vergessen. _Ich sollte ihn besser kennen_, dachte sie resigniert und vergrub sich tiefer in ihre Decke. „Für Ihre Weigerung, an Ihrem Platz und in Sicherheit zu bleiben…" – er beugte sich vor und starrte ihr grimmig ins Gesicht – „verleihe ich Gryffindor 100 Punkte für außergewöhnlichen Mut und die Bereitschaft, einem Mitglied des Lehrerkollegiums zur Seite zu stehen!"

Hermione blinzelte. Sie hatte sich verhört. Bestimmt hatte er nicht gerade gesagt, was sie vermeinte, gehört zu haben. Doch als sie die Direktorin und die Medihexe ansah und die verblüfften Züge Hagrids musterte, wusste sie, dass es stimmte. Sie streckte die Hand aus und berührte vorsichtig Snapes kalte Stirn.

„Sie haben Fieber, Professor. Bestimmt sind Sie fürchterlich krank nach den Strapazen heute", sagte sie und drehte sich zu Madam Pomfrey um. „Bitte, geben Sie ihm doch was", sagte sie flehend. „Sie sehen doch, er phantasiert!"

Der Tränkemeister nahm ihre Hand von seinem Gesicht. „Miss Granger, ich bin durchaus im Vollbesitz meiner geistigen Kräfte, und wenn Sie keinen Wert darauf legen, wieder im See zu landen, dann würde ich Ihnen raten, nicht daran zu zweifeln."

Das Boot stieß am Steg an, und Hagrid nahm Hermione auf den Arm und stieg aus. „Ich kann allein gehen!", rief sie empört.

„Ich kann sehr gut allein gehen!", knurrte im selben Augenblick auch Snape, den Minerva und Poppy dazu drängen wollten, sich auf eine Trage zu legen, die soeben vom Schloss herübergeschwebt kam.

Keiner der beiden bemerkte den belustigten Blick, den die anderen wechselten, und dass die Schulleiterin ihren Zauberstab zog. Sie tippte den dunklen Mann damit an. „Entweder du legst dich jetzt wie ein vernünftiger, erwachsener Tränkemeister auf die Trage, oder ich versetze dich sofort in einen tiefen Schlaf und lasse dich wie Miss Granger von Hagrid tragen. Sie hätten doch kein Problem, beide gemeinsam zu tragen, oder Hagrid?", fragte sie den großen Wildhüter.

„Zwei so kleine Hungerhaken?", polterte der. „Aber nich im Traum nich, Professor!"

Snape schnaubte empört, zerstörte jedoch die drohende Wirkung, weil er zu niesen begann. Mit einem bösen Blick auf Poppy und Minerva beugte er sich der höheren Gewalt und legte sich auf die Trage, während die kleine Gesellschaft zum Schloss emporstieg. „Wagen Sie es nicht, jemandem davon zu erzählen", schnauzte er Hermione an, die ihn von oben herab lächelnd ansah.

„Nie im Leben würde ich es wagen!", behauptete sie, doch er erkannte das Lachen in ihren Augen.

Snape fühlte mit einem Mal eine Welle von Müdigkeit durch seinen Körper fließen. _Der Tee_, dachte er. _Poppy hat etwas hineingemischt, und ich habe es nicht einmal gemerkt_. „Miss Granger, Sie müssen mir noch einen Gefallen tun", murmelte er mit schwerer Stimme.

„Ja?" Auch sie klang nicht mehr sehr wach.

„Wenn Sie das nächste Mal Ermittlungen durchführen wollen, suchen Sie sich doch bitte einen anderen S für Ihre GSI…"

Ein müdes Lächeln zog über ihr Gesicht. „Aber warum denn, Sir? Ich finde, wir waren ein verdammt gutes Team!", antwortete sie, während sie versuchte, ein gewaltiges Gähnen zu unterdrücken. Es misslang, und nur einen Augenblick später schlief sie tief und fest in Hagrids Armen.

_Und da hat sie gar nicht einmal so Unrecht_, dachte der Tränkemeister, bevor auch er vom Schlaf übermannt wurde.

**SSHGSSHG**

**Ein halbes Jahr später…**

Hermione nahm ihre gesamte Gryffindorsche Courage zusammen und marschierte in die Kerker. Verdammt noch mal, es war ihr Abschlusstag, und er hatte sich noch nicht einmal blicken lassen! Er war nicht beim Frühstück gewesen, er hatte es nicht für nötig gehalten, beim Mittag aufzutauchen, und so, wie sie es einschätzte, würde er selbstverständlich den Abschlussball ignorieren.

Wahrscheinlich war er jedes Mal froh, wenn wieder einmal bekannte Gesichter die Schule verließen. Sie gedachte nicht, es ihm so einfach zu machen.

Energisch klopfte sie an seine Tür, gleich zwei-, dreimal, damit er gar nicht erst auf die Idee kam, das Klopfen zu überhören. Entsetzt machte sie einen Satz zurück, als die Tür mit wütender Wucht aufgerissen wurde und Snape mit glühenden Augen auf sie herabstarrte. „Was glauben Sie, was Sie da tun?", knurrte er heftig.

Hermione holte tief Luft. „Ein Gebot der Höflichkeit beachten, Professor!", sagte sie. „Das ist es nämlich, was Leute machen, wenn sie irgendwo fortgehen. Sie verabschieden sich!"

„Halten Sie mir schon wieder einen Vortrag über Ihre hochgeschätzten Regeln des sozialen Miteinanders?", fauchte er.

„Es scheint mal wieder dringend notwendig zu sein!", erwiderte sie heftig. „Sie waren heute einfach nirgends zu finden!", warf sie ihm vor.

Er senkte seinen Kopf, bis sie sich fast Nase an Nase befanden. „Und warum sollte irgendwer auf meine Anwesenheit Wert legen, Miss Granger?"

Sie warf ihren Kopf empört zurück. „Bin ich irgendwer?" Ihr Blick verfinsterte sich. „Und wie lange wollen Sie mich eigentlich noch hier stehen lassen? Es wäre jetzt ein Gebot der Höflichkeit, mich zu einem Tee hinein zu bitten; schließlich ist es das letzte Mal, dass wir uns sehen werden!"

Er schüttelte ehrlich verblüfft den Kopf. „Sagen Sie, sind Sie krank? Sie glauben vielleicht, weil ich Ihnen keine Punkte mehr abziehen kann, dass Sie sich über mich lustig machen können, aber ich versichere Ihnen, da irren Sie sich!"

„Ich bin nicht krank, und ich mache mich nicht über Sie lustig, Sir! Aber gut, dann eben nicht – auf Wiedersehen und machen Sie es gut!" Abrupt drehte sie sich herum und marschierte schnurstracks davon; er brauchte nicht zu sehen, dass sie mit Tränen der Enttäuschung kämpfte.

Sie hatte gedacht, ihr Verhältnis sei ein anderes geworden, seit sie aus der Kammer des Schreckens zurückgekehrt waren. Er benahm sich ihr gegenüber fairer und nicht ganz so abweisend, und wann immer sie sich auf ihren nächtlichen Wachrunden begegnet waren, hatte er ihr zugenickt und manchmal sogar schweigend ein Stück in Richtung ihres Turmes begleitet. Und sie waren in der letzten Zeit erstaunlich oft gemeinsam zu den Nachtschichten eingeteilt gewesen.

Aber wahrscheinlich hatte sie es sich nur eingebildet. Offensichtlich war der Wunsch der Vater des Gedankens gewesen.

Sie hatte nur wenige Schritte hinter sich gebracht, als er sie festhielt. Trotzig drehte sie sich herum und starrte ihn an. Er sah ihr aufmerksam ins Gesicht, forschte in ihren Augen, drang jedoch nicht in ihren Geist ein. Dann seufzte er leise. „Sie sind die seltsamste junge Frau, die ich je kennen gelernt habe, und das soll schon etwas heißen. Kommen Sie, trinken Sie einen Tee mit mir und plappern Sie irgendwelche Sinnlosigkeiten. Ich glaube tatsächlich, ich werde diesen Aspekt Ihrer Persönlichkeit vermissen…"

Hermione verschlug es den Atem, aber keineswegs die Sprache. „Sind Sie gerade nett, Sir?"

Seine Lippen kräuselten sich. „War ich schon einmal nicht nett?" Er trat einen Schritt zurück, vergewisserte sich mit einem schnellen Blick, dass sie hier unten allein waren und verbeugte sich. „Würden Sie mir die Ehre erweisen, einen Tee mit mir zu trinken?"

Sie knickste. „Gern, Sir!"

So entschlossen sie vorher noch gewesen war, so schüchtern wurde sie jetzt, als er sie tatsächlich in sein Privatquartier geleitete. „Setzen Sie sich", murmelte er samtig, und sie biss die Zähne zusammen, um irgendwie zu vermeiden, dass ihre Knie weich wurden. Zu spät. Erleichtert ließ sie sich recht unelegant in den Sessel fallen.

Ob er es wusste? Dieses Ding mit der Stimme war ein recht fieser Trick, und zum Glück setzte er sie selten so ein… oder vielleicht war das auch Pech, denn so wurde man immer von neuem überrascht. Sie sah ihn an, als er aus der Küche zurückkam und ihr Tee einschenkte.

„Nun, Miss Granger…" Seine Augen glitzerten, aber ohne die übliche Häme. Hätte sie es nicht besser gewusst, würde sie annehmen, dass er sich amüsierte. Andererseits – was wusste sie schon wirklich über diesen Mann? Er ließ sich tief in den Sessel rutschen, nippte von seinem Tee und betrachtete sie nachdenklich. Eine Weile tranken sie schweigend.

„Lassen Sie mich an Ihren Gedanken teilhaben. Warum sind Sie hier?", fragte er schließlich.

„Wie ich sagte – ich wollte mich verabschieden", erwiderte sie fest.

„Warum?"

Sie runzelte die Stirn. „Weil ich es wollte. Weil ich Ihnen noch nie dafür gedankt habe, was Sie alles für uns getan haben. Dafür, dass Sie Voldemort ausspioniert haben. Dafür, dass sie sogar Ihr Leben geopfert hätten. Dafür, dass Sie uns so viel Wissenswertes beigebracht haben. Dafür, dass Sie mich nicht einfach in der Kammer liegen gelassen haben. Für so viele Sachen. Und vor allem…" Sie brach ab, weil sie überhaupt keine Ahnung hatte, ob sie sich trauen sollte, es auszusprechen.

„Vor allem was, Miss Granger?" Er beugte sich ein wenig vor, um ihr in die Augen zu sehen.

Sie wich seinem Blick aus. „Es ist das, was Freunde machen, Sir. Sie verabschieden sich voneinander."

Er schwieg ewig, wie ihr schien. War er wütend? Dass sie sich herausnahm, ihn zu ihren Freunden zu zählen? Zaghaft hob sie ihren Kopf und stellte sich ihm. Er musterte sie immer noch, sein Gesicht war so unbewegt wie ein Stein. Lediglich in seinen Augen brannte eine Glut, für die sie keine Erklärung hatte.

„Sagen Sie mir", begann er sanft, „warum sollte eine junge, intelligente Frau wie Sie Wert darauf legen, eine alte, launische und ungerechte Fledermaus aus dem Kerker einen Freund zu nennen?"

Sie konnte nicht anders, bei seiner Wortwahl musste sie lachen. „Launisch mag stimmen", gab sie zu. „Und ungerecht waren Sie oft. Aber alt? Wie alt sind Sie? Vierzig?"

„Neununddreißig, Miss Granger, und legen Sie nicht jedes Wort auf die Goldwaage. Sie wissen, was ich meine. Beantworten Sie meine Frage."

Sie holte tief Luft. „Weil Sie ein charismatischer, intelligenter Mann mit sehr viel Mut, einer ungeheuren Menge Wissen und beneidenswerten Fähigkeiten sind. Und nicht einmal unter Muggeln als alt gelten, geschweige denn unter unseresgleichen."

Sein Mundwinkel zuckte, und sie hätte schwören mögen, dass er kurz davor stand zu lachen. „Mir ist schon oft Honig ums Maul geschmiert worden, aber niemand hat dabei so ehrlich geklungen wie Sie."

„Wahrscheinlich hat es keiner so ehrlich gemeint wie ich, Sir." Sie spürte, dass sie rot wurde, stellte ihre leere Tasse ab und stand auf.

„Ich muss jetzt gehen, weil ich die Abschlussrede halten werde. Ich wollte Sie nur noch einmal sehen, da ich davon ausging, dass Sie – wie immer – den Abschlussball schwänzen werden."

Snape erhob sich ebenfalls in seiner unnachahmlichen geschmeidigen Art und begleitete sie zur Tür. „Ich denke, ich werde heute keine Ausnahme machen", bekräftigte er leise.

„Das ist schade, ich werde Sie vermissen!" Sie blieb stehen und streckte ihm die Hand hin. Zu ihrem Erstaunen und grenzenloser Freude umfasste er sie mit beiden Händen. „Auf Wiedersehen, Sir!"

„Severus!", murmelte er.

„Wie bitte?" Sie musterte verwirrt seine vertrauten, falkenähnlichen Züge.

„Es heißt Severus. Das ist es nämlich, was Freunde tun. Sie nennen einander beim Vornamen, wissen Sie? Eine einfache Regel des sozialen Miteinanders… Hermione."

Als ihr Name dunkel und leicht grollend über seine Lippen kam, erstrahlte sie und lächelte ihn an. „Danke, Sir… Severus."

Sie stolperte fast, als sie aus seiner Tür stürmte, und er lachte lautlos.

Er sah ihr nach, grübelnd, mit einem undefinierbaren Ausdruck in seinen Augen. Als er die Tür hinter sich schloss und zum Tisch zurückkehrte, blieb sein Blick an einer kleinen Schachtel hängen, die vorher auf keinen Fall da gewesen war.

Er öffnete sie, und ein Stück Pergament fiel ihm entgegen.

_Ich weiß, dass Sie heute keinen Geburtstag haben, aber ich wollte es Ihnen trotzdem schenken. Ich hoffe, wir werden uns irgendwann einmal wieder sehen. Hermione Granger, unerträgliche Know-it-all._

In der Box lag ein goldener Ohrring auf rotem Samt.

Gold auf Rot – Gryffindorfarben. „Ein Wiedersehen, Hermione?", murmelte er und wog den Ring schwer in seiner Hand. Plötzlich hellte sich sein Gesicht auf und ein Lächeln, welches die Schüler noch nie und auch nur wenige Erwachsene je bei ihm gesehen hatten, huschte über seine Lippen.

Er war sich sicher, es würde ein Wiedersehen geben. _Ganz_ sicher.

**Ende**


End file.
